Not Quite Myself
by backoff22
Summary: I'm nothing special. I'm a simple demoness who is trying to figure out where she belongs. Find out who I am. Find out who this voice in my head is. And maybe make a friend or two along the way. You know, the usual. HieiXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

My mother cried as she took the bag of coin from the head of the bandits. The head bandit walked away and another man took his place. My mother knelt down to my level. I didn't know why my mother had tears streaming down her face.

"Kohana, you must be good. Listen to the bandits and be your best. When I have enough money to pay him back I will return for you. I wish I didn't have to do this but…I…I just cannot afford to feed you."

I hugged my mother, still confused. I didn't understand. She pulled a red piece of cloth from her hair and pulled my hair back in turn. I reached up and brushed the soft piece of cloth with my small fingers.

"I promise we will see each other in no more than one year," she seemed to hesitate before continuing, "if something does happen, find..." She shook her head as if to shake the words she just uttered away. "I love you. You are the brightness in my life."

She kissed my forehead and slowly walked backwards tears continuing to stream down her pale cheeks. I stood there, tears streaming down my face. I understood. She was leaving me. I felt rough fingers snake around my upper arm and yank me backwards. I looked once more at my mother before I was dragged into the nearby forest. I looked up at the man who was to take care of me for the next year. He wasn't very big for demon standards with pale yellow hair that reached his shoulders, pale yellow eyes, and green lips. I could see his clenched jaw as he dragged me to a clearing. Few tents scattered the clearing in varying sizes and colors.

"You want to stay with us; you need to learn two things. First lesson, you will refer to me by Master. Second, you will do as you are told, no matter what."

I nodded as I looked down; arms wrapped around my body as I slightly shook. I needed to be good and do as told by these demons, as Mommy had said.

"Boy! Get over here!"

I saw a little boy about my age stick his head out of the smallest tent in the clearing and glance to Master. When he saw who was calling to him he walked calmly up to Master. I studied him as Master gave him instructions to show me around the current camp. He was a bit taller than me with black hair, which was so shiny it seemed to have blue at the tips and a small splattering of white in the middle that almost looked like a mini starburst. His eyes were a deep red color. The boy nodded and turned to me as Master walked away. I straightened my back and stared hoping the boy wouldn't take me for some worthless little demoness.

The boy crinkled his nose and curled his lip as he grunted, "Come on," and without even a second thought if I was following, started to walk away.

* * *

I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about my Mommy. I had been told I would be staying with the group's healer who had traveled to a nearby town for supplies. I decided to wander into the forest and explore a little. I wouldn't run away because my Mommy promised to come get me in no more than a year. I could wait that long. As I wondered I came across a pond and realized how thirsty I was. I knelt down and stared at myself as I sipped the water. Mommy had noticed when I was nervous I obsessed over the things I was certain of. In that moment it showed as I stared into my reflection. Small nose, with a spattering of freckles. Check. Medium sized deep red lips. Check. Curly blood red hair tied back with the red cloth my mother gave me? Check. Piercing black eyes? I jolted away from my reflection. I must be tired. At this age I should've been long since asleep. I slowly crawled back to the edge of the pond and looked over. My golden eyes stared back at me. I fell back on my butt. Just as I thought, a trick of my mind. I decided now was a good time to return to camp. Obviously I was tired enough to sleep if my mind was playing games with me. I stood up and started brushing the dirt off my pants as I started walking back towards, what I hoped, was the clearing. Something caught my eye and I turned around. My vision started going black and I couldn't quite remember what I saw, but thoughts, not my own, nor in my voice, came to me.

 _Because you are just three, your soul is still innocent enough for me._

* * *

The next day I woke up to my head pounding and my 'name' being called.

"Where the fuck are you, you little vermin?!"

I clutched my head as I stood and ran to where I heard the voices. I skidded to a halt in front of Master.

"Where have you been?!"

"I-I don't know. I couldn't sleep so I started to look around the forest and found a pond and…and I don't remember anything after that. Um Master."

My tiny voice lisped at the uncommon word. Master glared at me. His pale yellow eyes narrowed as if to size me up and see if I was lying.

"Go to the weapons chest and get two weapons, you are going to train."

I tilted my head to the side in confusion. I didn't know how to fight, let alone use a weapon. Mommy always protected me. Another backhand to the face told me Master didn't care.

"Yes, Master." I hurriedly ran to the weapons chest that Master had pointed out to me and looked for the practice weapons but could only see the sharp, blood stained, fully functional and very real weapons. I grabbed two swords. I didn't know their proper names but dragged them back to Master. The boy who showed me around was standing next to him. Master reached down and grabbed one of the swords and thrust it into the boy's arms.

"What you're holding is a double-edged sword. The boy here is holding a katana. Learn the terms and use them. Now fight."

I looked to the boy, terrified as I couldn't hold the sword up in front of me, as it was larger than me, let alone use it. It didn't seem to matter to him. I noticed a small red string on his pinky finger before he disappeared.

 _Dodge to the right_

I looked around in confusion as I heard a voice that sounded extremely familiar but I couldn't place the face.

I grunted a little as a pain shot through my head and spots fluttered in front of my eyes. I stumbled to the side, dropping the sword I held.

"Fight back you good for nothing bitch! We let you use the real weapons so we can see blood not bruising!"

It was then I notice there was a crowd forming around us. I noticed the head bandit standing in the background seeming to look for our strengths.

 _Roll to the side_

I felt the boy's energy behind me as I rolled onto my back and to the side. I didn't hesitate to listen to the voice this time.

 _Swing the sword to the left_

I scrambled to grab the sword, but felt a large cut spread across my stomach before I got it a foot off the ground. I screamed in pain as I pressed my palm to the open wound.

"Enough!"

I looked over to see Master smirking, "We wanted to see blood, not have her killed. We are expecting a nice payout when her mother returns. Valentina!"

A demon that looked no older than 20 walked up to me and gave me a small smile of kindness, which I could tell she was trying to hide from Master. This must be the woman I would be staying with.

"Come along, Kohana was it? I'll get you healed up in no time."

I followed after her to a small table that had bottles of liquids and bandages covering it.

"I'm Valentina. I'm the healer of the group. Before you ask, I am here willingly."

I just stared at her. I was going to ask her that.

"What typ-"

"Type of demon am I?" She heartily laughed as she pushed back her lilac colored hair, "I'm a psychic apparition. Specializing in healing and mind reading."

I smiled up at the woman.

 _Trust no one._

I again looked around for the voice while Valentina busied herself with getting some bandages prepared for me.

"Did you say something?"

Valentina looked back at me with a worried look on her face.

"No, I thought you had. Strange"

I stood still as Valentina wrapped the bandages around my torso, her hands glowed a lilac color that matched her hair. As she finished I heard a small cry of "Mother!" before I felt the air around me move. A girl that had had to be at least twice my age if not three times my age was hugging Valentina. She laughed a little as she hugged the strange girl. Valentina kept her arm around the girl's waist as she gestured to me.

"Ruka, sweetie, this is the new member of our Troupe. Her name is Kohana. Say hi."

I waved at her a little. Her warm brown eyes seemed to sparkle a little before she waved back. "Did you get that wound from training?"

I nodded cautiously, pulling my, now, damaged shirt back down over the bandages.

"Vermin!" I turned around and ran back to Master. I was told to fetch a bucket of water from the pond so lunch could be served.

I grabbed the bucket and walked towards the pond from last night, wondering if I was going crazy by hearing voices. I thought maybe I was hitting Shishunki early.

"They say before Shishunki ends, some demons can go a bit crazy. Maybe. But I really don't wanna be stuck in this sized body for the rest of my life."

I thought back to what I knew about it. Mommy told me about it just a few days ago.

 **"Mommy, what's Shishunki?"**

 **My mother stared down at me with a sad look. We hadn't eaten in a few days. Maybe that's why she was sad.**

 **"Well, you know how you are growing now to be a big strong demon?"**

 **I nodded in agreement.**

 **"Well. When you reach a certain age, you will stop growing, and no matter how long you live, whether it is five more years, or five thousand more years, you will look exactly the same after Shishunki. Only when you are reaching the end of life will you ever grow the appearance of an elder."**

 **"When will I hit Shishunki?"**

 **She sighed and a small tear left her eye. I didn't want her to cry, I just wanted to know.**

 **"Well, because demons mature so fast, it usually happens sometime between 16-36 years of age."**

 **"But mommy! I thought you said demons are still children until AT LEAST 75?!" My voice had started to crack and whine. I was so tired.**

 **"It's just the way things are Kohana. Now, into bed."**

 **I whined some more, but crawled in anyways.**

 **"Now what story do you want me to read this time?"**

 **I giggled because I loved when my mommy read me fantasy stories.**

 **"I want the one about the Humans!"**

 **My mommy smiled softly as she grabbed the book from the shelf and started to read.**

A small tear fell down my cheek. I missed my mommy. I dipped the bucket into the pond and wiped my eyes. I grunted slightly as I pulled the now full bucket out of the water. I was worried how long it would take me to get back to camp. I looked down at the bucket in frustration and saw my reflection, but instead of my golden eyes, they were again black.

* * *

Author's note: Please tell me what you think, if you have any questions, comments, or suggestion, preferably by commenting! I actually had posted a version of this story awhile back and was really unhappy with the way it was going (time lines and what not). As such I took it down and have reworked it. I have a plan for the story, and I have about...6 chapters already typed up and ready to be posted. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

p.s. Shishunki is what I am calling demon puberty.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the characters except Kohana nor will I profit from publishing this work of fiction**

 **Chapter 2**

I woke up with a start. My breathing labored and in a cold sweat. I could hear voices on the other side of the tent's canvas.

"-needs to be rid of!"

I crawled closer to the voices so I could hear them more clearly.

"No! I suspect the boy is the cursed child as he was wrapped up in the wards when I found him. We can get lots of money for him if this is true!"

"He almost killed the little Vermin during training the other day! He is ruthless. If we don't get rid of him now he will kill us all!" That was Master's voice. The only one I recognized.

"Enough. We will leave the boy at our camp in 4 night's time. That is the end of that. Tell those that need to be notified to have their things packed before then. Act as if nothing has changed. Training between him and the girl continues or he may suspect something and retaliate before we move on. Now. Go to bed."

I quickly crawled back under my blankets and pretended to be asleep. I heard footsteps pass my tent and one pair stop in front of it. I hoped they didn't hear me crawling around. My heart pounded so loud I hoped it couldn't be heard. What seemed like hours to me passed before the footsteps started again and walked away from our tent.

* * *

The next day I kept stealing glances across the camp at the boy. I don't know why I feel so compelled to help the boy, as he hasn't been very nice to me, but I just knew; deep inside, that I _needed_ to. I started by not eating breakfast and hiding it in my tent. Then lunch. I at dinner as the camp ate that meal together.

 _Trust no one._

It rings through my head a few times during the day. But I do not trust anyone. I'm doing what I feel is right.

* * *

We are supposed to be leaving the boy tonight. I need to get him the package of food and medical supplies I had managed to smuggle to him. I needed to sneak out of the tent as the suns break the horizon. Valentina grunted slightly as I grabbed the cloth holding the limited supplies. I paused to look at her and make sure she wasn't awake. I didn't know if she would turn me in or not as she was there voluntarily after all. She rolled to her other side and I let out the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. I stepped over Ruka and looked out of the tent to see if there was anyone around. Not a soul seemed to stir except my own. I quickly and quietly walked to the weapons chest and took out the katana. I snuck to the boy's tent. I looked in to see him sleeping. He looked less intense when he was asleep. I set the package down on the ground and everything tumbled out. The boy shifted at the noise and I froze. I didn't want to be caught even when I was doing him a favor. His breathing slowly evened out and I quickly gathered everything back into the piece of fabric. I tried to tie a knot, but the package was just too full. I looked around for a bit of loose string or twine but couldn't find anything. I notice the piece of red cloth I had tied at the end of my braid. Hesitating I played with the fabric with my free hand. I knew I was wasting precious time as I could already hear a bit of stirring from around the clearing. I don't want to give it up though. Maybe I'm selfish but it's the only thing I have of Mommy's. I made my choice and quickly untied the piece of cloth and wrapped it around the top of the package I created, and into a bow. I set a note I had scrawled on a bit of paper atop it.

'Hide this when you wake. You will need it soon'

I quickly left the tent and ran to grab the pail for water. I reached it just as Master walks out of his tent. He grunted at me as I bowed at him and headed to the forest to get some water.

Throughout the day I snuck glances at the boy as I followed Valentina and Ruka around, trying to learn everything I need to know about surviving the year here in the camp.

"Vermin!"

I quickly ran to Master as I had quickly learned is best rather than taking my time.

"Yes Master?"

"Go get some weapons out of the chest. Training."

I nodded and run to the weapons chest, as I had done every day, and grabbed the double edged sword and some shuriken. In the few days I'd been here I had found to have an unusually good aim with them. I went and handed the boy the sword.

"FIGHT!"

I dodged as the boy swung the sword at me. I was still learning to dodge the blade using my senses instead of the voice in my head. I'm not sure I can trust the voice anymore then I can trust anyone else.

"Where's your ribbon? Isn't it your mother's?" The boy spit out at me as he swung again.

I grunted as the blade grazed my arm. I threw a shuriken at him and it sticks in his thigh.

"It got tangled in a branch when I was getting water this morning."

 _Roll to your left._

I jumped backward and to the right. I was rewarded by a cut on my cheek. I threw another blade and it nicked his cheek. I smiled at myself for making sure to get him back. I blinked when he was no longer in front of me. I started to panic. I suddenly feel his blade along my neck and his body pressed against my back.

"Why did you say I will need that stuff soon?" He breathed into my ear. I was breathing shallowly as the blade lay directly against my wind pipe.

"Enough! Go get some more water for dinner, Vermin!"

My heart beat exactly three times before the boy lets me go. I fell to my knees the second the blade was away from my neck. I caught another glimpse of the red string on his pinky before he pulled the shuriken from his leg and started walking back to the weapons chest. I scrambled to my feet and darted toward the water bucket. I ran to the, now familiar, pond. As I knelt down to dip the bucket into the water, I took deep breaths. My small body was still not used to being pushed so hard. As I picked the bucket up from the pond I saw black eyes glaring back at me. I didn't jump back like I did the first time I saw them. I just stared curiously back. I've come to see these eyes as the eyes of the voice in my head.

 _I don't trust that boy. He is no good._

I shrug barely fazed by the voice, "It's not like he's going to be with the camp for long anyway."

I picked myself up and grabbed the pail as I walked back to camp, no longer worried about the voice nor the black eyes that stare back at me in every reflection. I simply concentrated on not spilling as much water as I could.

* * *

"Kohana. Kohana, you must get up now." I blink open my eyes and look into Valentina's. I didn't even question what's going on. I knew what's going on. We were leaving the boy. I wished I had at least gotten to know his name.

As we left the old camp, silent as a cemetery, I dragged my feet making myself fall back a little from the group. I looked back at the boy's tent and I swear I could see his crimson eyes staring back at me. I tripped over a stone I hadn't seen. When I glanced back again the eyes aren't there.

'Good-bye, boy.'

I quickly ran to catch up to Valentina and Ruka before they noticed I had fallen behind.

* * *

Author's note: Special thank you to Deja Vu 22 and Guest for reviewing :)

Please tell me what you think, if you have any questions, comments, or suggestion, preferably by commenting! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the characters except Kohana nor will I profit from publishing this work of fiction

Chapter 3

Two years, four months, and six days. I had waited for my mommy to come back, I really did. I will myself to believe she would one day come back for me. But another part of me was sure that she had forgotten me, but honestly, at this point I couldn't remember what her face really looked like, so did it really matter? Probably not. I had had nightmares the first year and a half of my being with the troupe, that the evil humans would come and eat me. That I would be stuck in this troupe forever. That I would never reach Shishunki; but as I got closer to Ruka and Valentina, my heart stopped hurting so much. Yes I know that it doesn't beat but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt. Sure, my mommy obviously didn't want me, and had sold me for some quick coin, but I had Valentina who had become sort of a surrogate mother, while Ruka was my best friend and practically sister. They would never leave me! Valentina taught me about the ways of demons and told me more of Shishunki and all about the parts Mommy didn't tell me about. Like how different types of demons go into heat. She worried about me because we weren't positive what demon type I was, because once we got to the new encampment, Master put spirit cuffs on me to ensure I wouldn't "get to be a problem like the boy did"; and since only the Lead bandit and Master had been the only ones to see her, no one knew what she looked like. Heck even the Lead bandit nor Master remembered. Master had really just been waiting for someone to claim me and pay the money for me.

That morning I had gotten the water from a nearby lake as per the usual, and after breakfast, Ruka and I decided to find some herbs in the forest Valentina had needed for her supplies.

We chatted idly as I used my strong sense of smell to find the herbs. Suddenly Ruka asked a question I didn't think she realized was WAY over my young mind.

"Why are you so short?"

I looked to her; the basket she held had a few wild flowers thrown in with some of the plants we had found. I shrugged a little.

"I'm not short! I'm average!" I huffed a little.

"Average?! I was twice your height when I was your age!" A growled a little as she laughed. She noticed my irritation and tried to relieve the tension by talking about a recent new power she had discovered. Something about a force field or something like that. I really wasn't paying attention. As much as I hated to admit it, it was true; I had barely grown a few inches in those three years. I thought maybe I had been what Valentina called her slow growing plants, 'late bloomers'… I think.

"So…you and Koki, huh?" Ruka's head snapped to me as a blush chased her pale pallor away; the red creeping up to even make her ears red. I laughed as we started heading back to camp. Ruka grumbling slightly next to me. Payback's a bitch. I reached up and tugged gently on her red-orange hair, affectionately. Ruka tried to tug my hair in retribution but I danced out of her reach, and with the large basket in her hands she couldn't move as fast as I could. The moment was broken when we heard Ruka being called.

 _Don't return to camp. Get as far away as possible!_

I ignored the voice as we looked to each other worriedly and ran back to camp; I was slightly ahead of her. As I reached the edge of camp I could smell something…no…someone… new in the camp. I looked to find Valentina in front of our tent. We ran to her as she was the one who had called. Immediately she pulled Ruka in for a hug as I stood there awkwardly. Normally she would pull both of us to her. I suddenly felt vulnerable and isolated.

"What's wrong, Mother?" Ruka laid her hand on my shoulder and my body seemed to relax at her healing aura.

"Do you remember me telling you to never, NEVER go near the Yoko Voss and Kurama?" She nodded as I simply looked at the two of them. I had never even heard of those names before. I looked around camp for the fox I must have smelled when first arriving to the clearing.

"They're here, talking to the Leader. I don't know what for." We stood at the front of the tent watching and waiting. I shifted between feet, as I wiped my clammy hands against my trousers, I was afraid of why the Yoko would be here if Valentina was so afraid of them. I reached up and started to play with the braid that, at the time, fell down to mid back.

Suddenly I felt the air around us change. I saw the flap to Leader's tent lift and a towering of a man ducked under the opening. I heard Ruka let out a sigh of appreciation. I couldn't keep my eyes off him to look at her. I could only see his profile, a sharp chin with a pointed nose set against pale skin; not unlike the silver fox I had encountered, as few as there had been. His silver hair flowed over his shoulders. His ears and tail matched his hair color perfectly. I'm sure Ruka probably thought this…man…was attractive. He was easily three times my height and a few hundred years older than me. I couldn't see his eyes as another incredibly tall silver fox demon left the tent. The second man had the same hair color, but I could see his wide eyes. They glowed a grey that seemed as if a storm cloud was brewing and any second a lightning bolt would strike leading right back to this man. I froze under his gaze. I felt more then saw Valentina pull Ruka behind her. Ruka tried pulling me with her, but lost her grip under her mother's protective grasp. I felt Valentina try to push me into a position, like she was using me as a shield, but I knew it wasn't like that. At least I hoped it wasn't like that.

I hadn't noticed Leader step out of his tent until my name was called. In fact it didn't even register that he had called me as I had never heard him utter my actual name.

"Kohana. Do not make me come over and get you." Leader's cold eyes warned of what would happen if I didn't obey. With wide eyes and a racing heart, I stumbled my way over to Leader. I got to my knees and bowed as I had been trained to do by Master and Valentina's teachings. I wanted to look at the Yoko but needed to wait for-

"Get up Kohana this man has come for you." I heard a chuckle. I looked sharply to the man closest to Master and I. The stormy eyed one. He had been the one laughing.

"Oh, Keiji, you are mistaken. Stand girl." The man sneered down at me. I didn't get up immediately until I saw Leader subtly nod at me. I looked around quickly as I slowly rose to my feet. The other fox had, at some point, walked to a nearby tree and leaned against it, eyes closed as if bored of the situation. Master was at his tent, arms crossed, feet wide apart, as if to try and seem intimidating to these men. Master's head didn't even stand even with their shoulders.

"Kohana, was it?" The man with the stormy eyes glared down at me as he spit the name out of his mouth, almost as if to get a foul taste out. I nodded slowly while I wrung my hands. The man laughed. I panicked and started reciting the facts I knew in my head. It was a nervous tick I had developed. Valentina and Ruka. Mother and daughter. Leader…Keiji…apparently. Master. Shinkin.

"-dead." The word brought me back to reality. The man was crouching so he was almost eye level with me, but still towering over me as his torso alone seemed to be taller than my short stature. He reached out and put a hand on my cheek, almost in a comforting manor.

"Did you hear me, little girl? Your mother is dead. Lorna is dead and she's never coming for you. These men can do anything they want with you; for all the fucks I don't possess." I heard a cold chuckle from the fox leaning against the tree. As the man stood up he dragged his claws across my face. I knew I should've cried. I knew I probably should've asked how the man knew my mommy. I knew I probably should've asked why this man would have the power to choose what happened to me. I knew I probably should have at least put my hand to my face to slow the small dribbles of blood as they flowed down my face. I knew I should've done SOMETHING. But I couldn't. I couldn't move and could only stare at the space where the man once crouched.

I heard Leader yelling after the man. "VOSS! Take the brat with you! Kill her for all I care!" I then heard a gasp and a small commotion happening around me, but still. I couldn't move. No matter how much I screamed at myself, my body just wouldn't move.

* * *

Author's note: So that was chapter 3! Please tell me what you think, if you have any questions, comments, or suggestion, preferably by commenting! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any of the characters except Kohana nor will I profit from publishing this work of fiction

Chapter 4

* * *

Ruka had been brushing my hair and telling me about the raid she had been on the night before that I, grudgingly, hadn't been allowed to go on when Valentina said my name.

It had been months since the two yoko had come. I had later found out Leader had tried to grab the older Fox's hand and the younger one had cut Leader's hand off with some sort of green whip type thing. Valentina was able to reattach it, but since that day nobody in camp would speak with me. Valentina barely acknowledged my existence. Ruka was all I had that still treated me like a demon being. Ruka had actually been the one to try and heal my cuts; unfortunately I still gained three long scars going from my left temple ending on my nose, one of the scars going across my eye. Ruka told me I was lucky I hadn't lost my vision.

"Kohana, you need to come with me." I only hesitated slightly at her somber look. I thanked Ruka as I stood up, moving a few pieces of my hair to hide my scars. As I walked out of the tent I could hear the voices of everyone in camp talking around the campfire like normal in the mornings. But, the second one of the demons noticed me step out of our tent; he smacked the leg of the demon next to him and nodded to me. Almost instantly the camp went silent as everyone stared at me. I looked to Valentina, trying to hold my smile but feeling it faltering as the pregnant silence continued. I heard Ruka rustling in the tent before finally stepping out as Valentina knelt down and took me in her arms.

"Good luck." She whispered to me before standing up and looking towards Leader's tent.

"Valentina?" I asked hesitantly. She wouldn't look at me, and just pulled Ruka into her arms in a tight lock as if to keep Ruka from moving. My smile fell completely when I saw her do this.

"VERMIN!" I jumped as Master's voice cut through the silence easily. I had been expecting something to come from Leader's tent so I hadn't noticed him not ten feet away in front of his own tent. Next to Master was a man I hadn't seen before.

 _Run_

I wish I had listened to the voice which had become more prevalent as the years past. Master waited for me to go to him and kneel. The second my knees hit the dirt, I felt an electric pulse run across the skin on my neck and I hissed in pain. Master pulled an invisible chain and I hissed again as the force dragged me to my feet. I reached up to grab at the chain but, again, was electrocuted. Master laughed maliciously as he handed the chain to the unknown man. No words were spoken as the unknown man started to drag me towards the woods.

"Master? Please. I promise I will be better! Please!" I started begging as I realized what was happening. I was being sold. I barely knew what I was saying. I was just so terrified it was like word vomit.

"Momma? Momma what's happening?!" I heard Ruka behind us. I took one last look as I was pulled into the dense forest surrounding the place I suppose was no longer called home. Ruka was trying to pull from her mother's arms but Valentina just continued to keep her there. There was some bright blue and white sparks surrounding her and her mom but soon the encampment was out of sight.

 _I told you so._

After a couple of hours of walking I had stopped yelling, screaming, begging to be let go or to simply take me back. The man ignored me throughout it all and continued to drag me along. I didn't know if the electricity had somehow been turned off or if I had just become numb to it, but I no longer felt pain on my neck from the cuff. I don't know how long we walked but the great red suns had almost set before we came upon a towering Mansion. The man knocked on the door and we waited. We had been walking for so long I realized it was almost time for my normal sleep schedule to start. I wished I knew where we were but my voice had grown scratchy from my screaming, so I didn't bother asking. I probably wouldn't have gotten an answer anyways. Soon a woman was opening the door, the scowl on her face showed her obvious disdain for our presence and I'm sure whatever smell we had. I know I hadn't washed for, easily, a couple weeks.

"What do you want?"

The man pulled the chain, pulling me forward a little.

"Elita asked for a new one. This is her."

The woman looked me up and down before nodding once and moved so we could step into the entry. The woman closed the door and started to walk away. The man followed and dragged me along with him. After countless turns and hallways, I could have sworn the woman was trying to confuse us, I was pretty sure we passed the same statue three times. I was so tired by the time we reached a set of tall double doors. I rubbed my eyes as my shoulders slumped a little. The woman knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Come in."

The woman opened the door and allowed the man with my chain and I to enter the room. Without waiting for an invitation the man strode to a chair in front of a woman I barely saw. My vision was becoming blurry and I felt as if ready to faint from how tired I seemed to be.

"Why is she chained up?! What, you can't handle a small thing like her?! She barely reaches your hip! Take those off her now!" I looked to the where the voice was. I barely made out the shape of the woman. The man immediately moved to me and took my neck chain off. I immediately felt as if a small burst of energy had shot through me. I didn't hesitate before getting to my knees and bowing deep to the woman. She exuded power and confidence, but as I looked at her eyes I saw something almost….warm in the deep blue depths.

"Inpu. You'll find the rest of your payment at the front door. Leave now." I didn't lift my head a fraction of a hair during their exchange. After I heard the door slam closed and footsteps fading into the distance I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. I looked up at the woman. She had the smallest hint of a smile on her lips.

"Stand."

I didn't hesitate as I pulled myself to my full height. Okay. I know it wasn't intimidating in _anyway_ , but it seemed this woman would likely be my new master…err…mistress and I needed to start proving myself now. Her eyes looked me over and I felt as if she saw every last hair and scar I had on the front part of my body before she told me to turn around. I did as told and without moving my head I looked at the room I was in. It looked very similar to a room I had once searched for shiny things during a raid. Back when I had been allowed on them. Books lined every visible space. I couldn't read any of the titles but soon felt a soft hand run down my forearm until it hit the spirit cuffs.

"How long have you had these, girl? And why were they put on you in the first place?"

I was caught off guard.

 _Lie._

I wasn't sure if I should listen to the voice or not, but I didn't feel as if lying right now would be the best thing to do with a new Mistress.

"I've had them for approximately three years and I was told so I wouldn't be a problem." My voice was still slightly scratchy but I managed to make myself heard.

"Hn." I wasn't sure if I was supposed to respond or not so I stayed still. I heard the brush of fabric on fabric and soon Mistress came into my view. She walked to a little box in the wall I had not seen as it had been just out of my view. She pulled a little cord inside the box before closing its panel and turning to me.

"Tell me girl. What type of demon are you? I can't seem to sense your power through these cuffs. I don't want to take them off just yet. I don't know if you will try to run. I would hate to have to kill you so early." She stepped near me, and knelt so her eyes were directly to mine. She leaned in and sniffed my neck. I felt a little chill run down my back, the small hairs on my arms and neck rising as she moved my hair over to the shoulder she wasn't near, her fingers brushing against my skin gently.

"Psychic?" Most my body was frozen. I tried to squeak out an answer but I couldn't. My voice had failed me. Before I realized what was happening, Mistress had grasped my face between two of her fingers and was forcing me to look into her eyes.

"Ma'am?" I hadn't even heard the door open. My new Mistress turned without taking her hand from my face. I continued to stay still, not wanting to anger her further. Standing at the door was a woman with light brown skin that contrasted nicely with leafy green hair holding a tray that had an empty cup and a pitcher.

"Oh Sezja! Good to see you. Thank you please set the tray on the table and take a seat. This won't take long." She nodded and did as told. Mistress let me go, stood and poured a glass with her back towards me. I stole a large breath while Mistress's back was turned. I saw the Sezja woman looking at me. I was beginning to feel uncomfortable with everyone staring at me so much. I was used to being unseen like a good bandit should be. Mistress walked back to me and handed me the glass. It looked to be simple water. I looked up at her with a question clearly written on my face.

"Drink, girl. It was silly of me to not think of it sooner." I put the cup to my lips and drank the entire glass in only a few gulps. The liquid was so soothing against my throat I didn't notice the small amount of water that drizzled out of the corners of my mouth. I held the empty glass in front of me and noticed Mistress had sat down in her original chair again and a smirk graced her beautiful face. I felt my face flush in embarrassment.

"Now. Girl. Tell me what type of demon you are."

I fidgeted a little. I didn't want her to be angry with me. I looked nervously at the new woman, Sezja? Yes. Sezja. She seemed to notice my discomfort and winked at me with a small smile and it immediately brought me comfort.

"Um. I'm not actually positive? I was sold to the bandits when I was three, Mommy was supposed to return within a year to buy me back, but never did. We moved around several places so she probably hadn't been able to find me. Though the Yoko Voss, um about 2 months ago, told me she has died." I noticed I had been rambling and tried to clear my throat a little as I looked at Mistress, noticing her smirk had disappeared.

"So…um…anyways by the time Master…er…my old Master realized it had been over a year, he no longer remembered what my mother had even looked like. He believed women were for his pleasure alone. Not to take note of. I never knew my father." I looked to the ground.

"Voss? What connection does he have? Is he your kin? Do you have sisters? Brothers? Cousins?"

I shook my head. "I don't know if I have any kin. I am not sure what Yoko Voss's connection to my mother is…was."

There was silence in the room. I didn't dare to look up. I knew of Masters and Mistresses that only took certain types of demons. We had had many different demon slaves pass through the troupe that would be sold off. I thought I had been special as I hadn't been given away…well, until now.

"What is your given birth name? Do you have one?"

"Kohanna is my birth name. My old Master favored the name Vermin."

I heard a slight chuckle from who I assumed was Mistress.

"Sezja. The girl is under your care. You kept begging for someone else in the kitchen. This is yours. She will stay in the room down the hall from the entrance. You know the one. See that she doesn't get in my way."

I heard who I guessed was Sezja stand and walk towards me. She put her hand on my back and steered me out of the door.

"Thank the ma'am."

Startled, I looked up at Sezja.

"Thank the Ma'am!" she whispered at me a little louder. I nodded and ran back into the room. I landed in front of Mistress on my knees in a bow.

"Thank you, Mistress for allowing me to serve you and for taking me away from my former home." I didn't wait for a response before jumping to my feet and running back to Sezja, the door closing quietly behind me. I thought I heard a slight chuckle from the room but would never be sure.

"Now. It is late. I will show you to your room. In the morning I will wake you and show you how to live here."

I nodded as I followed her down the twisting hallways. I had been right to think the original woman had made us go down pointless hallways. It took a lot less time to get to the front of the house. Sejza…Mistress? Is she my mistress and the other woman is now the equivalent of Leader? Either way she opened the door for me. Inside were things I had only seen in houses we had stolen from. There was some sort of wooden box that usually held pieces of clothing but sometimes shiny things that were easily sold for coin. On the other side of the room was a rather large…rectangular…thing. It had a large piece of cloth that I thought might be used as a blanket but wasn't sure what was underneath it. I looked around the room a little but wasn't sure what to do in it. I had never been in my own quarters before.

"As I said I will come for you in the morning. Tell me, do I need to lock this door? Or are you still going to be here in the morning if I don't?"

I looked up at her with sad eyes as I realized something, "I have nowhere else to go. I'll be here. Thank you…M-Mistress?"

I wasn't sure how to address her but didn't want to upset her for not addressing her correctly. Mistress started to laugh.

"Oh Malysh! Please! Just call me Sezja. Our Ma'am is our only Mistress. She may have put me in charge of you but that only means if you mess up I am at fault." With a chuckle she started to close the door.

"Mi-err…Sezja?" I called out. She paused and waited for me to speak.

"Where do I sleep?"

She looked at me curiously before walking over to the rectangular thing. She pulled back the blanket and made a motion for me to get on. I quickly walked to her and climbed, and I mean literally climbed, onto it. Sejza put the blanket over me and warmth started to flow through my body.

"This is called a bed. This is where you will sleep." She walked back to the doorway and again started to close it.

"Thank you, Sejza." I called out before snuggling into the warm 'bed'. Sezja barely paused before the door completely clicked shut. My mind seemed to simultaneously race and be exhausted. The exhaustion seemed to win the war because soon enough I was in dream world.

* * *

Author's note: Oh boy this was a longer one! So, we have already seen some faces that are known to the series, and will see more...soon? I'm going to go with soon. I'm sure you all understand how you have this character in mind and then they seem to have a mind of their own. (yes I have a mini Kohana yelling at me when I try to make her say things she doesn't feel she would say). Either way! As always, please tell me what you think, if you have any questions, comments, or suggestion, preferably by commenting! They help motivate me when I'm having a bad day!

Thank you for reading and I hope you have enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

 **Thunder and lightning flashed across the sky as men and women battled, slaughtering each other without the slightest debate of morality crossing their mind. My heart raced as I saw a man I knew was my father slice down a man without second thought. This isn't right. I quivered in fear. I looked around and saw I was on the side of a grassy hill soaked in blood. I heard terrified screams and knew my brothers were behind it. I ran for where I could see their blades held high as they triumphed over the swarming mass of bodies.**

 **"Stop!" I cried in a language I didn't know, nor was familiar with in any way. But I somehow just _knew_ what I was saying. Again I tried to take control of the situation but still was unable to even make my fingers twitch at my command. My body kept running until I was able to jump in front of my brothers.**

 **"Brothers! Please stop this! This is not _just_! This is not _revenge_! If we continue this killing it will _obliterate_ the balance!"**

 **My brothers turned their cold eyes on me. Fear and Terror started to course through my veins as their cold power washed over me. My breath began to come out in gasps.**

 **"Please!" I gasped out one last time before my vision blurred and suddenly I was standing in front of the Grand Jury.**

 **"-exiled."**

 **I quickly looked up at the man who spoke.**

 **"Never to return to the mountain again."**

 **I bowed my head in shame. I knew his word would not be swayed.**

 **"I will say goodbye to my family and leave soon after."**

 **"NO!" The voice boomed as loud as thunder. "You are banished from this moment forward."**

 **Tears streamed down my face as I felt myself falling, the Grand Jury growing smaller before the clouds finally blurred my vision of the place I could no longer call home.**

* * *

I woke with a start. Sezja was standing over me, a look of concern gracing her face.

"You are ok? It was only a dream. Would you like to tell me about it?"

 _SPEAK NOT! NEVER TELL A SOUL!_

I shook my head, "I don't really remember it…um…it just felt so real. As if I had lived it in a past life or something."

She nodded as she stood up, "Well then, get up. Time to start the day, Malysh. I'm glad you were truthful and did not try to run." She handed me a small bundle with a kind smile.

I got out of the 'bed' as I took the clothes from her. I started to strip my clothes.

"Ne! Don't you have any modesty girl?!" I looked over to where Sezja was blushing and covering her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry…I don't know what that is…" She looked at me through her fingers as I pulled the dress over my head. She sighed heavily and pointed at what appeared to be a temporary wall.

"First thing to know, always change behind that. ESPECIALLY when someone else is in the room."

I didn't want to make my new mistress upset but I decided to test the waters, "um…why? When I was with my old, well with the bandits, everyone just changed in front of everyone. It didn't matter."

I stiffened up a little awaiting a backhand or some other form of punishment. Instead Sezja just huffed again and shook her head. "Well you aren't with them anymore, correct? Here you change behind that screen. Now, come." She immediately turned and started out the door. I stumbled a little as I rushed to follow after her. I caught up to her as we rounded a corner and through a doorway. I couldn't help but staring as I followed her. The room was huge, one of the biggest rooms I had ever seen. There was floor to ceiling windows lining one wall, and a large table in the middle which had to easily seat 50 demons. Everything was just so…pretty…

"Kohanna! Stop staring. Come!" I snapped my attention to Sejza who was now in a doorway seemingly waiting for me. I ran to her and awaited my punishment with head bowed. A tan finger came into my view and I closed my eyes tight, not knowing what to expect. Said finger went under my chin and lifted it so I was looking up at her. She was smiling? At me? I was so confused.

"Malysh. You must not think you will be hurt every time you do something wrong or ask a question. Don't think I do not see how you act, even in the little time we have known each other. Please. Ask any question you like." Sezja leaned down and kissed the top of my forehead. "Now. Come child. We must make breakfast for everyone." She turned and started walking past the doorway we were just in. I couldn't move for a second. Even Valentina had never shown me such kindness. I couldn't really remember Mommy so I had no real references there. I rubbed my eyes at the sudden dampness and ran into the room. Sezja was pulling out pots and pans from various wooden boards. I had seen them in many of the houses we had stolen from over the years but never knew the name of them. I decided to test Sezja's truthfulness.

"Sezja? What are those things you are pulling the pots and pans from?"

Sezja barely glanced at me, "The large slabs of stone on top is called a counter. The large wooden pieces beneath are called cabinets, the smaller ones, and they pull out? They are drawers. Open the one nearest you. Pull out a knife and come here. I am going to have you cut some vegetables. You know how to do this, yes?"

I quickly did as told, having to get on my tip toes to reach in, and held the knife tip down as I had been shown to do so as not likely to fall and stab myself on accident like I had done in camp a few times. On the counter I saw multiple different vegetables. I looked for some sort of box for myself to stand on so I could reach the counter easier. I heard a laugh and looked to Sezja, she was trying to hold back a laugh with her hand.

"Oh Kohana. I'm sorry. You just look so small among everything in this room!" She couldn't hold her laugh back anymore and her laugh came out loud and clear. It was deep but genuine. It gave me small comfort but at the same time, I was embarrassed to no end as I knew the laugh was at my expense. As she got over herself I had found a large-ish box that I normally saw discarded in alleyways and dragged it towards the vegetables. I got to work cutting the vegetables in small pieces. I was slow but steady. I heard Sezja moving around the kitchen and could feel the heat from the nearby fireplace.

"Umm…Sezja?"

"Yes, Malysh?"

I paused in my cutting to look at her. She was mixing some egg mixture in a bowl, adding cheese and a few herbs. She looked back at me without missing a beat.

"Two things. Um. Well. What does Malysh mean?"

A small smile graced her face. "It's a term of endearment in my native tongue. It means Baby."

I blushed again as I went back to cutting the vegetables. I knew I was still young especially for demons but…

"What is your native tongue? I didn't think I recognized your tone."

She laughed a little as she moved on to cutting a large slab of meat into small pieces like I was for the vegetables.

"It's a place called Russia. I grew up in a small town called Novgorod. Well. It was small when I lived there. Very cold. But beautiful in its own way."

"Russia? I've never heard of that town. Is that a deep level of Demon world?"

Sezja laughed, seemingly at me. I didn't know why but I set my knife down as I finished up the vegetables and stepped down from my box. Sezja grabbed a pan and started to pour small amounts of the egg mixture, meat, and veggies into a pan and set it to cook as she turned back to me.

"It's not in the demon world, child. It's in the human world!" She continued to chuckle as she turned back to the pan cooking the eggs and flipped it over. I decided to take everything she said cautiously. Ruka and Valentina always told me Humans were a thing that mothers told children to keep them in line. The whole "don't misbehave or humans will come and eat you" story. A plate with the finished food was set in front of me.

"Grab a glass from that cabinet, fill it with mead and bring the plate and glass to our Ma'am. Do you remember the room we first met in last night?"

I nodded as I started to pour some mead in the glass I had found. Sezja put a piece of cloth with a knife and fork tucked in on a tray and moved the plate with food as I finished pouring. I put the glass on the tray and carefully picked it up. I could barely hold it, it was wider then I was. I tried moving as fast as I could towards the room without spilling taking careful steps. I was surprised I didn't come upon anyone in the large house but kept my focus so I wouldn't get lost. When I came upon the door I was pretty sure was correct, I set the tray down and knocked on the door. I waited for the invite in. When it came I opened the door, picked up the tray and walked into the room. Mistress was at a desk I hadn't noticed the night before. I couldn't see what exactly she was doing but it seemed like she was writing a letter or something.

"Thank you. Just set it on the desk." I didn't bother nodding as she hadn't even looked up at me. I made my way across the room and set the tray down. I realized at that moment I didn't know what to do. I stood where I was fiddling with my finger nails with my head bowed, waiting. Mistress cleared her throat and my head snapped up to meet her eyes.

"What are you waiting for?"

I immediately ducked my head again, not forgetting the protocol that had been instilled in me since I was young.

"Umm. I didn't know if you needed me still, or if I was excused or…Umm…Mistress"

"You are dismissed. When bringing me food you do not need to wait to be excused. Simply set the food down and go back to the kitchens."

"Yes, Mistress." I bowed and turned to run out the room, being careful not to slam the door, my bandit training coming in handy, I barely made a sound as I ran back to the room I had left Sezja.

 _Don't get comfortable. We need to leave this place as soon as we can._

"This seems to be a good place to me. I don't want to leave."

"Well that's good to hear. I'm not sure why you are telling me but it's good to know." I looked up and saw Sezja waiting for me.

"Come. Let me show you the rest of the home, as we tell everyone first meal is ready. Then we eat." I nodded and followed Sezja down the hall trying to memorize all the rooms and everything Sezja told me along the way.

* * *

Author's note: So! Who has any ideas about that dream stuff? *somewhere in my brain a mini version of me raises her hand and jumps up and down*. Sigh. Anyways. Thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, and casually browses :) Please tell me what you think, if you have any questions, comments, or suggestion, preferably by commenting! Thank you for reading and I hope you have enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I sat next to Sejza at the small table in the kitchen. After a year of being here, this had definitely become my favorite part of my day. Sejza would tell me some story about "Russia" which, I still don't believe that it's not some small town of demon world. Likely on one of the next levels down. Mukuro, Yomi, and Raizen could have the top level. I'll keep to the second level thanks. One of the first stories was how I came here. Apparently you have to go through some sort of portal or what not to get back and forth between levels. Each level could only go one up or down. Sejza insists that up from Level one, is Human world. But why would it be called level one then? I had been throwing too much of a fit to notice when we had crossed.

"Malysh! Am I speaking to the air? Should I stop my story?"

I giggled a little in nervousness.

"No! Please…continue."

"Good. When I left my home, there was a grand war going on. They called it a World War. The second of its kind. A horrible human had decided to murder many people, simply because of their beliefs."

"What?! Why would someone do that?"

"Well. Most people are good and occasionally do something they know is bad. Some people are bad and struggle every day to keep it under control. Others are corrupt to the core and do not give a damn, as long as they don't get caught. But Evil is a completely different creature. Evil is bad that believes it's good." *

She took a bite of her sandwich as I stared at her. I finished my sandwich as I was getting scolded for not paying attention. She swallowed before continuing.

"That man. I believe he was truly evil. Oh yes. He was human and that makes it hard to believe he was evil. But I FULLY believe he was."

"Did they catch him?"

She shook her head sadly.

"Not exactly. He committed suicide about a week before the surrender was accepted. I luckily was out of my country and here, with Mistress as you call her, only 2 years after it started. Every decent demon wanted out of that mess and it took me awhile to get a way here."

I nodded as I stood to grab a rag to clean our table.

"Will you sing for me a little as I clean?"

She smiled. "I will sing you one of my favorites I remember from before I left Russia. I don't sing it as well as the two men who did then, but I do love it."

She started to hum before actually singing.

"I would sacrifice anything come what might. For the sake of having you near. In spite of the warning voice that comes in the night. And repeats how it yells in my ear. Don't you know, little fool. You never can win. Why not use your mentality. Step up, wake up to reality. But each time I do just the thought of you. Makes me stop just before I begin. 'Cause I've got you under my skin. Yes, I've got you under my skin."

I clapped after I set the cleaning rag to dry. I saw the slightest hint of a blush grace Sejza's brown cheeks. She made a swiping motion as if to swat away my applause.

"None of that. You know I'm not very good. I'm going to go check on Mistress and then to bed. You need to go to bed now." The smile I held grew. She said this every night as well. Like I said. Favorite part of my days. Sejza swept me into her arms for a hug. I took a deep breath and smelled the earth. It was wonderful. Sejza puts a kiss on the top of my head, steps back and gently nudges me towards the door.

"Good night, Malysh."

"Good night, Sejza."

I skipped to the front door to check the locks, and then walked to my room. I had also been given the duties of making sure the locks were in place before bed, and if there were any night visitors I had to check their business. But Mistress always let me know beforehand if there was someone coming, and tonight was not a night of visitors.

* * *

"Now. You must look your best. These are VERY important men coming. It takes them many days to travel here. I will be setting up their room in the east wing. You will need to show them to their rooms."

I nodded at everything Sejza said. I knew all of it of course. I smoothed my skirts down to make sure there was no wrinkles.

I took the tray of mead, water, and cups to Mistress' office, set the tray down, and knocked. I heard the voices quiet as I heard Mistress' voice tell me to enter. I quickly opened the door, picked the tray up and walked into the room. I scanned the room quickly and found Mistress near the fire, with two men sitting across from her. I quickly walked to them and set the tray on the table between them. I poured Mistress' meade first and brought it to her, bowing as I handed it over.

"Thank you, girl. Please offer our guests drinks of their choice."

I stood and walked to the guests. One of them sat awful stiff and didn't seem to move a muscle. His hair the color of extremely wet mud, and eyes the color of sand. He wore a black suit that fit his body well.

"Meade or water, sir?"

He grunted at me while waving his hand at the water. I nodded, quickly pouring a glass full and presenting it in the same way I did with Mistress. When he took the glass I turned to the other man. It wasn't until I was fully facing him I noticed he was slightly hovering above the couch. A small breeze seemed to blow his shoulder length hair gently. He wore some sort of blue harem pants and two strips of blue fabric crossed his bare chest to make an X. I looked directly into his sky blue eyes as I asked him his beverage preference.

"Meade." I nodded and retrieved his beverage.

"Girl." I quickly turned and bowed to Mistress.

"Take the shinobi's apprentices to their rooms and make sure they stay entertained and don't get in any trouble. You are clear from your duties for the evening to make sure this happens."

"Yes, Mistress." I was extremely confused as I hadn't seen anyone else in the room. As I turned to try and find these apprentices I felt a blast of air and suddenly there was a young man in front of me. He wore the same X outfit one of the men had, but was white. His red hair seemed to puff out in a breeze. I noticed the small horn on his head as he bent over and got extremely close to my face.

"Oh boy you are a short stuff! Just a wee lass! You can't've been more'n 10 years, can't ya?"

I took a slight step back in surprise, but ran into another body.

"I'm so-"

I looked up at the slightly stoic man standing in behind me. His black hair hung around his face, looking almost to perfect. Like he had spent hours fixing it. His eyes, heavily lidded, his brown eyes staring at me.

"Come, let's leave our Master's to their business." His hand finding the space between my shoulders and pushing me towards the door. I found my footing and quickly dodged his hand. I turned and bowed at the room before hurrying to the door, opening it for the two young men. As they passed I noticed he seemed more relaxed then the man I assumed was his Master. He wore black pants and shirt with an orange sash across his shoulders. The other young man sat cross legged, mid air with his hands behind his head and simply floated out of the room. I closed the door after us, and started heading to the east wing.

"Your rooms are this way, if you will follow me."

The fast talking floating man zoomed so he was in front of me, still floating, but now we were face to face. I thought about stopping, or even walking around him. But decided against it.

"So….I'm Jin. What's your name Lass?" His grin grew wide and I could have sworn his ears wiggled a little as I started to blush. I reached up and grabbed my favorite curl. It hung just behind the bottom of my right ear. It seemed to comfort me.

"Um…my name is Kohana, sir."

His laugh rang loudly through the main entrance as we started up the stairs. The other man took the opportunity to walk at my side.

"I am Risho. Soon I will be Master of the earth we stand upon." I must've looked doubtful as he sneered at me.

"What he means, Ko, is that he manipulates dirt. I play with the wind." I breeze kicked up around us and sent my hair flying. I tried to make it behave just as we reached their rooms.

"Um, well your room is on the right Jin, sir and yours is on the left Risho, sir. I if you would like to freshen up, I will be out here when you are both ready."

Risho quickly walked into his room, slamming the door. Jin leaned down and kissed my cheek. I felt my cheeks start to burn as I looked up at him.

"Don't worry about him, lass, we'll be out in a jiffy!" He flew into his room, the door closing softly. I leaned against the wall and slid down. My stomach in knots.

 _Get over yourself girl. He's just being friendly to you because of your mistress._

The knots immediately released as I realized the voice was right. I'm not even a mature demon yet. Sigh. I will have to speak with Sejza in the morning.

* * *

Author's note: Here is Chapter 6! We get to see some friendly faces! Before someone points it out. YES, Kohana is only 6 at this point. But you can't tell me that childhood crushes aren't a thing. for realzies. So the * quote. I have that as being said by Karen Marie Moning. Amazing quote in my opinion. And the song as "Got you under my skin", by Frank Sinatra. I'm trying to keep my timeline perfectly straight here. It's kind of a pet peeve of mine. Thank you to all the readers, commenters (MissLini), followers, and favoriters :)

Please tell me what you think, if you have any questions, comments, or suggestion, preferably by commenting! Thank you for reading and I hope you have enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

"So, what biggie do I need to beat up what for that scar that comes across ya face?"

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I bent my head and let my hair fall to hide the blush and, more importantly, my scar. I held Mistress's tray of mid-day food in my hands and had just been about to knock on her study door.

"I'm sorry Jin, sir; I must really get this to my Mistress." I set the tray down as I did every meal. Knocked on the door and awaited the response to come in. Jin floated near my head as I did my best to ignore him. I had shown him and Risho around my home after they had freshened up last night. It had taken a good chunk of time and made me miss story time with Sejza. By the time we were done it was time for sleep.

"Enter."

I quickly opened the door, picked up the tray and entered the room. I set it on her desk as Mistress continued writing up some letter. As I turned I saw Jin poking his head in the room. I tried to shoo him away without making too much of a commotion as I headed back towards the door.

"Girl."

I froze where I stood. Mistress almost never called to me. She usually had Sejza give me orders. I turned around and bowed where I stood. As my hair fell over my shoulders I heard a gasp behind me and a slight whoosh of air.

"You shall keep the apprentice's busy for the duration of their stay. Sejza will still need you for meals, but between then keep them out of my and the other servants way. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Good. I've told Sejza already. You may begin by getting the flying one out of my doorway."

I nodded and turned to quickly leave. I swear I saw a slight smirk on her face but it must've been a trick of the light. As I moved into the doorway I had to slightly push Jin away from the door. I closed it as quietly as I could and before I was able to face the man I felt the air rush out of me as I was swept into strong arms.

"Ya get to hang out with me and Risho?! Woohoo!" I looked up and saw Jin's smiling face looking. The knots were back in my stomach.

"Umm…Jin, sir can you please put me down?" He simply laughed as he flew to the east wing. As the air flew past my face I resigned myself that he would put me down when he felt like it. Not like I could possibly fight him. I would be in sooo much trouble. Jin landed in front of Risho's door, tucked me into the crook of one of his (very muscular) arms and pounded on the door.

"RISHO! Get your arse out here! We have tha lit'l lass from last night all ta ourselves until dinner an after! Every day we are here!"

Risho finally came to the door after several seconds of Jin's pounding. I started blushing as Risho looked me up and down (well, side to side).

"Um…Hello Risho, sir." I waved a little as I couldn't do much else. Jin's boisterous laugh echoed through the hall as he wrapped his other arm around me and hugged me.

"Jin. Put the girl down this instant."

I felt Jin stiffen and turn around. There stood both of their Masters. Jin allowed me to drop to my feet as he bowed to them. I followed the motion.

"Have you done your training for the day?"

The man's voice was harsh as if he couldn't stand the sight of his apprentice.

"No, Master. The um…lass, we were just gettin Risho and she was going ta lead the way to tha trainin grounds."

I wasn't about to discredit him so I nodded.

"Well get to it then." I hastily stood and started walking down the stairs hoping they wouldn't tell Mistress that I hadn't been keeping the boys out of trouble. As I got to the bottom of the steps I started unlocking the front door and held it open for the boys. Risho walked by with his nose in the air, posture perfectly straight while Jin floated above.

"Come on, Ko! Why are you so formal all tha time? It's just Risho an me!"

I looked into his eyes and felt those knots again. Seriously. What is wrong with me? I forgot to ask Sejza this morning. I must remember at evening meal.

"Well, sir. I'm a servant. You are important people. I am nothing next to you both." I heard Risho scoff a little as I closed the front door and started walking towards the training grounds. They were about a mile away from home so that no one destroyed any part of the structure. A burst of air threw the hair away from my face and suddenly Jin was mere inches from me.

"Oi, Ko you haveta stop with that Sir nonsense, it's just plain ol Jin it tis, and that's just plain ol Risho."

I hesitated while I reached up and started playing with my favorite curl. I slowly nodded as I stepped around him and continued on to where Risho had stopped to watch the interaction.

"Tell me Kohana. What made that disgusting scar on your face?" this time Risho had asked the question and I could feel the air moving unnaturally behind me and I knew Jin would run into me had I stopped moving forward. I couldn't avoid the question this time. Absently I touched the slightly sunken lines.

"Um. A fox demon named Voss. He came to the bandit camp I was at before here. I am unsure what his main purpose was there, but he was the one to tell me my mother was dead. I must have angered him in some way, or maybe my mother did because…well…" I gestured vaguely to my face.

"Well don't worry! I heard him and his kin got what was comin ta them a year or so ago. Tha's what they get hurten a pretty thing like you!"

"And if it weren't for that gross scar Jin might be correct on the pretty part."

I looked up sharply at Risho. I didn't know whether I wanted to cry or hit him. I decided to do neither and walked stiffly past him. We were almost to the training area.

"Aw! Risho! That wasn't a nice thing to say! She's just a youngin! What is she, 3? 4? She's practically a babe!"

Ugh. Why did my face keep filling with blood so much around these two? And why did Jin's words almost hurt worse than Risho's? Must remember to ask Sejza.

I shook my head a little as I sat at the base of a tree next to the training area as I watched Risho and Jin quietly bicker before starting to warm up. Stupid men.

* * *

"Oi! How about a race!"

"Jin, you know you will win, you have the wind on your side."

"Come on Risho! You have the ground! Can't ya make it move ya faster or somethin?"

I continued to ignore them both as we walked back home. It was close to time for me to start helping prepare evening meal. I felt the air around me stir.

"Ko…are ya mad at me?"

I looked at him without turning my head. He was giving me the sad eyes with a his fang poking even higher out of his mouth. Damn these knots.

"I'm almost 6…sir." Ok so I knew I was being petty. But I still wasn't happy about calling me a babe only Sejza called me that. And she wasn't being mean.

Suddenly I swept up into Jin's arms, "and the most beautiful six year old ya are!" His laugh was infectious as he flew fast towards home I couldn't help but crack a smile. As home got closer and closer I waited for Jin to slow but he seemed to be getting faster. As the wind whipped past my face my heart started to beat harder against my ribcage. The world started to fade and all I could focus on was the wind and…the speed. I loved it. There were no other words.

"-trouble!"

I snapped out of my trance as Jin set me on my feet next to Risho. It seemed he was yelling at us for a few minutes.

"Umm. I must go help Sejza. I suggest you both get cleaned up for dinner." I rushed through the front doors and to the kitchens.

"Malysh! Oh it's so good to see you!"

I smiled and ran to give her a hug.

"Sejza I have a few questions for you!"

She let me go so I could go wash my hands and we would start dinner. It would be simple tonight, just some meat, rice and vegetables.

"Ask away Malysh."

I started washing the rice and Sejza started cleaning the meat.

"Well first I keep having these odd…feelings. Almost like my stomach is clenching and has knots in it. Should I see the healer? Am I going to die?" I was talking fast. I was nervous she was going to tell me it was some sort of young demon disease that only weak demons got and I would not live to Shishunki.

"Well, what is happening when this occurs?"

She didn't look like she was about to tell me I would die…

"Well…err…I've noticed it's when I'm in contact or looking at one of the apprentices…Is he poisoning me?!" I dawned on me that his master could have had him injecting me with some poison and I would never have known.

Sejza started laughing. LAUGHING!

"Oh my dear Kohana! You are not dying. Not for a very long time may the gods and demon lords allow. You have in what the humans call a crush. It means you like him and if you were past Shishunki and he returned your feelings, he would court you."

My face grew hotter than it had all day and that wasn't from the steam rising from the pot of vegetables I stirred. There she goes again with the human thing. I wasn't a baby, I wasn't afraid of monster stories anymore. After all why would they call someone something that means to harm another? You crush your enemies. Not people you want to spend your life with. I'd never heard that monster story before though…maybe it was one they told in Sejza's village. Even still…

"But I haven't gotten to Shishunki!" I pouted a little at the vegetables as Sejza cooked the meat next to me.

"Little one, it's ok. One of three things happens with a crush. It either blossoms into love, it disappears, or something bad happens and you grow to resent that demon for life. That is of course the worse of the three. Now different subject. You said you had multiple questions. What else? Don't burn those they are the last of this year's crops." I hastily started stirring again and checked on the rice.

"Is that why when he says something mean, it seems almost more hurtful then if someone else had said it?"

"Unfortunately, yes. The ones we care about most are able to hurt us the most. We have healers for our physical wounds. But the mental wounds aren't able to be reached by anyone but our own. And the occasional psychic. Anything else, Malysh?"

"Just one. I'm supposed to keep track and keep the apprentice's out of trouble, but I don't want to miss your stories like I had to last night. May I bring them?"

She looked down at me in surprise.

"Nobody wants to hear my stories but you. But. If the young men would like to hear my winded words they may. They are our guests. They may do as they wish."

I nodded I would have to ask Risho and Jin after meal.

* * *

"Why would I want to listen to some servant women drivel on about her past?"

"I'm just a servant girl, sir."

"I'm aware. I have no interest in her or your stories. I'll be in my room tonight."

I sighed a little.

"I'd love ta come an listen." I spun around and there, well, floated Jin.

"Well come then. We only have a short time before bed." I ran down the hall now excited. Jin swept me off my feet, literally. There came those damnable knots as I looked up into his face.

"Where to, Ko?"

"Down the stairs, and I'll point you the right way from there!" He did as asked and in no time at all we were in the kitchen doorway. My arms around Jin's neck to feel more stable as his arms encircled my back and knees. Sejza turned as the door swung closed. It seems she had done all my cleaning for me.

"Ah, you must be Master Jin. I would kindly ask you let little Kohana down. She has two very well good feet and she can very well use them. As do you, but I assume that's just your kind?"

I noticed a small blush grace his face as he sat me down. He must not get scolded like that very much. He nodded at the question and actually dropped his feet to the ground as well. I don't think I'd witnessed that yet. Oh man, he was so tall. I barely reached his waist. I made the first move by walking to the small table that sat in the corner.

"Actually, Malysh, we will be in my sitting room today. I don't believe two chairs will be enough for the three of us." I reached up to grab my favorite curl and started playing with it as I turned around and followed Sejza out the door, Jin following behind me. On his feet. It was so weird. We walked down one of the many halls and reached Sejza's room. She unlocked the door and held it open for us. I walked over to the couch and sat down, curling my feet under myself, Jin sitting on the other side and Sejza sitting on the armchair. A fire crackled in the hearth. It was getting chillier outside. I must remember to get more blankets for my room.

"Now. Last time we spoke of why I escaped Russia."

"Ya been to Russia?!"

Sejza gave a little chuckle. Not seeming to mind his fast talking nature.

"Yes, I was born there. Very small town. That you probably have never heard of. I think based upon a question I was asked today," she gave me a small smile; "I think I will tell of my first love. Her name was Tatiana she was the most beautiful of her siblings. She was tall and skinny with dark red hair, much darker than yours Malysh, and these beautiful blue-gray eyes. Reminded me of a storm when she was sad, but when she was happy, oh how they were like a bright summer's sky. We met while we were helping to nurse the soldiers from the war."

"But I thought you left before the war got too bad?"

A frown came upon her face, "I left during the second large war. This was during the first. Humans are very cruel to each other. We demons kill to survive or for power. Sure there are some that are cruel and sadistic, but usually they have a personal vendetta. But they are the exception. Humans, they kill, maim, and torture for something as stupid as being a different skin color. As if they have any choice in how they come out of their mother's stomachs. They don't even know the names of the humans they are doing these acts too most of the time. Don't ever be like them Malysh, you either Master Jin. You are better than them. I can feel it. Just because someone is a different race of demon or they have wings, or don't. Because they have no horn or three. Have a better reason then something that they had no choice in." I nodded and saw a sharp head nod from Jin. Those stories Ruka and Valentina told me where nothing close to being scary human stories as Sejza's.

"Now. Tatiana. I had moved to one of the main cities a few years before this, but we met as we were helping a young soldier who had stepped on a land mine. Unfortunately he did not make it. I had seen much death before then. It was harsh winters there. Many people froze to death because they didn't find shelter in time for blizzards. I had found Tatiana in the bathroom crying silently shortly after his last breath. Apparently it had been the first person she was unable to save. I did not know who her family was at the time, but we became fast friends after that. Every day I spent with her I began to have deeper and deeper feelings for her. She was so caring to her family, her smile could brighten even the most dapper room, and she was so smart." A tear fell down her face.

"I never tried to court her, as it is not accepted with humans that a female and female should join, nor male to male. Strange I know, but it still is. Anyway. A few months before the end of the war, because of whom she was. Because of who her family was, her and her four siblings were killed in cold blood. I wasn't able to handle being around the city I had spent so many days with her. I moved back to my little home town. I helped my family with the farm in the summer and I helped in local shops whenever I could get the work. It took me many years not to cry at the simple thought of her. But. She was the first I loved. And she wouldn't be the last. She was human after all. I would have out lived her by many years any how may the gods and demon lords allow. I didn't realize my feelings were love until she was gone. Do not let that happen to you either, if you can help it. It is the most painful feeling I have ever felt. Having someone you love die. But! Enough sadness for the night! It is time for bed. Off now. I need to rest for tomorrow. I will see you tomorrow Malysh. It was nice to see you again young Master." Sejza swept me into her arms for a hug. I took a deep breath and smelled the earth. It was as wonderful as ever. Sejza puts a kiss on the top of my head, steps back and gently nudges me towards the door.

"Good night, Malysh."

"Good night, Sejza."

"Good night, Sejza."

I looked to Jin and he had bowed to her while kissing her hand. I walked to the door and held it open for him. As we walked I kept sneaking glances at him out of the corner of my eye. We reached the front door and I checked the locks.

"Well. Goodnight Jin." I turned to go into my room.

"I'm sorry, Ko. About earlier. I was nay thinkin an it was rude of me. You're not a wee babe. You're a young Lass."

I looked at him and he was back to floating midair, legs crossed and his hands behind his head, though this time it seemed more bashful than relaxed.

"It's fine. All is forgiven. I'll see you in the morning. Good night." I felt his arms go around me and lift me slightly into the air, in a tight hug.

"Night, Ko." And again he kissed my cheek. Here come the knots, with a touch of butterflies.

* * *

Author's note: Yay! Happy New Year! Hope you all had a safe and fun holiday season! HOLY CRAP! This is my longest chapter yet! at 3,374 words! Not including the author's note or title. woot! As always please tell me what y'all think by leaving a message, reviewing, favoriting, and/or following! Thank you to all that have! I actually have drawn out my idea of what Kohana looks like...unfortunately it's her after shishunki. And part of that is a surprise so I can't post the link yet. BUT I am quite happy with how it turned out and it's almost exactly what I had in my head. So yay! ALSO! I have decided to start replying to all my reviewers here! So that will follow this part! Thank you for reading and I hope you have enjoyed!

Deja Vu 22: Thank you for reading! I hope you are still enjoying it!

The-one-fiestyfeline: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed what I had so far and hope you enjoy what followed/follows!

MissLini: Thank you! Hope you are enjoying it!

Totidem Verbis: Holy! You reviewed all my chapters and that made me so amazingly happy! I'm glad you liked the story so far! First, I would like to say I really do like Ruka. Sure she was a bit off during the dark tournament but as the manga suggests she does eventually go good! We will just have to wait and see if she appears again! Second: I always have found it a bit funny as well! I like smart characters that don't just always go with the flow. They also are the ones that cause the most trouble with cooperating in my stories. Third,I'm glad you saw it the same way I did. I admit it was kind of hard for me to write. But I have major points in her life that I need to happen to help build Kohana. Fourth. I love the concept of explaining new things to someone who has gone without. I have this scene planned for future chapters that just makes me freaking giggle every time I read it and I can't wait to be able to put it in. Fifth, I can't say! Not quite yet at least. When I first thought of the concept of humans eating demons it was because of my brother always telling me how demons would come and eat me (when I was a kid). I thought it would be fun to switch it around a bit! Sixth: Jin is by far my second favorite character. He only barely squeeks away from first and that's just because Hiei is so...Hiei. lol Everytime I rewatch the series with my husband he knows to anticipate my giggling at Jin's parts. I'm glad you like it! I hope you continue to enjoy Kohana's story because I love writing about her!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Oi! Get over here lass!"

I laughed as I ran to Jin and he swept me into his arms. He flew fast into the air and my laughter grew. When I could barely see Risho on the ground, Jin stopped.

"Jin I'm gunna miss this!" I looked to him and he too wore a smile on his face.

Over the days Jin and I became friends. I still got knots in my stomach whenever he was around but I simply ignored them and enjoyed his company. He was to leave tomorrow and I wasn't happy about it. Every day he would take me flying and each time I would ask to go faster and faster. I had grown addicted to the speed, the wind flying through my curls, and just being able to forget about the worlds for a minute. I didn't know how I was going to copy the feeling when Jin left.

"Well I'm going ta miss you, Ko. Back with the other Shinobi they are all so…serious. Ya've seen Risho and Master. There is one demon tha I might be able ta convince ta…warm up ta me." His booming laugh disappeared with the wind that whipped around us. I didn't quite get the joke, but I didn't need to with Jin. He was easy to be around.

"Well come on! I have to help Sejza in the kitchens and you have to be ready for your last dinner here! Let's see how fast you can go!" Jin nodded and took off like a shot. He zoomed around the entire property, I couldn't believe it! He really was as fast as the wind! We finally landed near Risho and he was glaring at us. Like usual. I looked up at him and smiled as Jin set me down.

"We better get inside and get you two cleaned up." I walked to the front doors and opened them for the two boys. They immediately went up the staircase and I to the kitchens.

I burst into the kitchens and looked around to find Sejza but she wasn't there. I sort of deflated at that. I knew what we were making, so I decided to just start cooking.

* * *

I didn't see Sejza until it was time to sear the steaks. I'm glad she was there for that…I couldn't quite reach the grill without burning myself.

"Sejza, is everything ok?"

She seemed really upset. She simply nodded her head, smiled a little and cupped the side of the face.

"Everything is fine, Malysh no need to worry. Thank you for taking care of the food, I will finish the meat. Please go let our Ma'am know dinner will be ready in about ten minutes." I hesitated before nodding. I quickly washed my hands before quickly walking to Mistress's study. As I got to the correct hallway I noticed the door was slightly ajar and there seemed to be some sort of argument happening.

"-she's that important."

"Well, Daichi, if she isn't as important as you insist, why do you seem to want her so bad?"

I crept up to the door, being careful not to make a sound.

"We simply need a girl to clean the fortress. She's small and she won't get in our way."

"Bullshit, Hayate. Try again."

"Elita! Stop being so stubborn. We are offering more than the child is worth."

"I know what you truly want her for. Shame on you. She's still a virgin for one, for two she hasn't reached Shishunki. I will not give her up _especially_ since all you want to do is have her as a play thing for the men in your fortress. It's not going to happen." I realized I was shaking slightly. They had to be speaking of me. There wasn't anyone here that wasn't fully grown. I steeled myself as best as I could and knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in."

I opened the door and bowed to Mistress.

"Sejza has sent me to let you know dinner will be ready in less than ten minutes and asks for you to come to the dining hall."

"Very good, girl. We will be there momentarily." I bowed again while glancing at the two Master's out of the corner of my eye. They looked very angry and I didn't want to spend a minute more in their presence. I moved out of the room, shutting the door, properly. I ran back to the kitchen as fast as I could. Sejza was setting the last of the meat onto the grill.

"Malysh, please start taking-oof!"

I barreled into her side not caring if I made her spill food. I was scared. I hadn't been this scared since…the only time I could think of was when Mommy was leaving me with the bandits and even that seemed to be a foggy memory. Tears streamed down my face. Sejza tried to lift my face to hers but I simply dug my face more into her side, shaking my head in denial.

"Malysh, tell me what's wrong. Come now. _Kohana_."

Her use of my name made me calm down just a little, enough to look up at her.

"The men. The Masters of the boys. They want to take me away. They want to use me as a whore."

She scooped me into her arms and hugged me tightly.

"Oh, Malysh. My daring. Ma'am would never allow this. _I_ would never allow this. How do you know this?"

I blushed a little as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I um…well I overheard them speaking as I was letting Mistress know of dinner."

"Kohana. You know better than to listen to Mistress's meetings."

"I know! I didn't mean to, just. The door was open and I was simply walking down the hall it's not like I could close my ears, I just…"

Sejza set me down and turned back to the cooking meat turning it over.

"I'm very disappointed, Malysh. You must never do such a thing again."

I sniffled a little, "yes, Sejza."

"Now. Before meal becomes late, grab the sides and bring them to the dining hall."

I nodded in shame and quickly grabbed the first tray to bring out the doors. Just before I reached the door Sejza spoke.

"Oh. And story time is cancelled tonight. In punishment you will clean the kitchens yourself and go directly to bed."

"Yes, Sejza." And I backed out of the door, with tray in hand.

* * *

"Good-bye Jin! Good-bye Risho! I hope to see you again!"

"Oi, of course we will! You can't get rid of me tha easily!" He laughed as he leaned down and kissed my cheek for the last time in I don't know how long it would be. Blood came rushing to my face once more as Risho stepped to me, bending down; he reached for my hand and kissed the top of it.

"We _will_ see each other again." I didn't like his tone. It sounded almost like a threat and from what I heard last night…

 _I don't trust either of them._

I jumped a little. I hadn't heard from the voice since Jin, Risho, and their Masters had arrived. I think Risho thought it was over his kiss as he smirked down at me.

"Come Risho, Jin."

I held the doors open a last time for the Masters, Risho, and Jin, who sent me a last wink before I closed the doors after them and set the locks. A single tear fell down my face and I quickly wiped it away as I heard quiet footfalls behind me.

"Kohana, The Madam would like to speak with you." I turned and saw one of the other demons who called this place home. I had seen her many times. Nothing of note. Just a simple tiger demoness. White and black stripes lines up and down her body. I nodded to her and walked as quickly as I could to the study. It was where Mistress was whenever she wasn't in her bed chambers, at least not when guests were here. I knocked softly on the door and waited for my customary greeting.

 _I don't like this. I told you for over a year that we needed to leave._

"Enter."

"Oh shut it," I whispered to the voice as I quickly entered the room, walking towards Mistress and bowing.

"I understand you heard some of the conversation last night."

I realized it wasn't a question. It was a statement. But Ma'am still wanted confirmation. I looked up at her and she had continued to write something on a sheet of paper.

"Y-yes, Mistress."

"How much."

"W-well, you were speaking to um…Daisuki? And-"

"Daichi. Continue."

"Um… Daichi, and asking why he wanted, um…her? So bad." I reached up and started playing with my favorite curl.

"Do you know with whom they were speaking about?"

"I would guess, me?"

"You would be correct. I don't know what it was about you, but you in particular seemed to….spark them. Let me be perfectly clear Kohana," She set her pen down and looked directly into my eyes, "You are much to young for a mate. But. I do not put up with demons that spread my business. It has been a bit past a year since you have been here. Sejza has been keeping me updated on you. You have seemed to become an asset to her. But I don't like weak demons. I have no use for them actually."

I started to tremble. I felt I knew what was coming. I was being sold off as punishment."

"As the case may be those bindings seem to be stunting you. You will not be of any use to Sejza if you can't eventually reach the damn countertops. I will be taking off your ankle and wrist cuffs. You will keep the neck shackle on until I deem you fit for Shishunki, because I have no doubt the minute I take it off it will trigger it with how long you have been wearing these things. Come here."

I stepped closer to Mistress. I was close enough to smell her. She smelled…fresh. Like peaches. I hadn't expected that. She laid her hands over my ankles first. At first it felt like little pins were pressing all over my skin, starting from my toes and working its way up. Then off came the wrist shackles. The same feeling overcame my fingers and up my arms. It took over my whole body below my neck.

"You will feel a little odd for the next day or so. You will adjust. I want to start you off by having you run each day." She reached over to a drawer in her desk and pulled out a little device. "Now. At the beginning of each run, you need to press this button to clear the numbers," she showed it clear them all back to zero, "and press this one to start the time, press it again to stop. I want you to start timing yourself. You will run one lap around the outside of our home before every meal. You may choose ONE day of rest. Choose wisely."

I nodded, showing my understanding. What I didn't understand was this change of behavior.

"You will report to me your numbers everytime you bring my meal. Is this understood, Kohana?"

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you Ma'am." I bowed deeply.

"You may leave." I bowed again and made my exit.

"Oh and girl," I stopped and turned to her. She was back to writing on the paper, "If you try to run away from here, I will send someone to hunt you down, and I will sell you to those Shinobi, and I will have NO qualms with what they do with you. That is all."

"Y-Yes, Mistress. Thank you!" I bolted out of the room faster than I had ever been able to go before, clutching the little timer to my chest. I barged through the kitchens to find Sejza holding a knife up as if she were going to hurt me. She gasped and set the knife down on the counter when she saw it was me.

"Malysh! I didn't know it was you! Suddenly there was a burst of energy and it came barreling towards me. I didn't know what to think. Come here." I ran into her open arms and took in the scent of the earth.

"Sorry to scare you Sejza. Mistress has given me a gift!" I pulled out of her arms and showed her the small object. I also explained my new tasking to her. She nodded resolutely.

"Yes, I wondered if she would have you do that. She doesn't allow us to know much fighting, if any, but she wants us to be able to run if something were to happen. I know you are scared of her, Malysh, but she is a wonderful and powerful demoness. But she is also very caring for those who depend on her."

 _Good. You can train to_ _ **RUN**_ _out of here!_

I once again ignored the voice. It is sure to bring me nothing but harm if it thinks that running is a good idea. I heard Mistress. I'm sure her threat was not empty.

* * *

Author's Note: I have SOOO much planned for little Kohana. Please let me know what you thought of my story/this chapter! Thank you so much for reading! I will get the next chapter updated ASAP! Thank you for your patience! Also thank you to all my followers/favoriters and my reviewers!

Totidem Verbis: It absolutely does help make it worth it! I'm glad you are enjoying him and I was sad to have to see him go (for now? muahaha...ahem) I totally feel the same with Risho. Stupid smug face. Thank you for reading! I'm glad you are enjoying it so far!

FireDancerNix: Thank you! I'm glad you think so! Thank you for reading and reviewing! Hope you enjoyed!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

"Three minutes Mistress!" My best time yet. I was so happy to be able to report to Mistress, I went straight to her den from my run. I could feel the sweat drying on my face.

"Good girl. Tomorrow is your rest day, am I correct?"

"Yes, Mistress"

"Good. Up your laps to two. Your goal is to run them in the same three minutes. You are dismissed to go cleanup for dinner."

I bowed and went to my room to clean myself a bit. I looked at a letter I had received two days ago. It had been a few weeks since Jin and the others had left. I had been surprised by the letter. Jin had sent it, telling me about their journey back to their island. They had had to take on a few jobs on the way back. He didn't like hurting the people but he knew it was what he must do. As he said, it was the Shinobi way.

I set the rag to dry over the side of my changing curtain, brushed my fingers through my hair as best as I could, and tied it up with some string. I looked over myself, nodded and ran towards the kitchens.

"You're late, Malysh." Sejza said as she took me into her arms.

"Sorry! I got a little distracted reading Jin's letter again." I said pulling away to grab my stool and bring it over to the counter. Sejza made a clicking sound with her tongue.

"You are much too young to be thinking of men, Malysh. You should be thinking of improving your running time for Ma'am."

I couldn't stop the grin from spreading across my face, "Actually, I got three minutes today and Mistress said to up my laps to two with the goal of doing it in the same time."

"Oh, that's wonderful! But don't think you are getting out of it that easily. Those Shinobi are nothing but trouble. Jin might have behaved now, but once he has completed his training, he will not be a good person for you. Shinobi are assassins. They are good for no one."

I sighed heavily, "Yes, Sejza."

* * *

"Goodnight Sejza!" I waved as I left the kitchen, hearing the lock on her door click. I went to the front door making sure all the locks were secure. I slowly walked to my room. Everyone else had long gone to sleep. It had started raining while we prepared dinner, and had just gotten worse as the night progressed. I jumped as a crack of lightening followed by the pounding of the thunder echoed through the main hall. As I reached my bedroom I realized the pounding was still going. I looked behind me towards the front door. I tilted my head a little in confusion.

 _Leave it be._

"Hush. Mistress said we were expecting company in a few days. Maybe they are just here early." I walked cautiously back to the door, my fingers twirling around my favorite curl, my hands shaking slightly. I noticed the handle of the front door slowly trying to turn, back and forth as I stood in front of the door. I started to reach for the top set of locks. A great boom of thunder once more disturbed the silence expected at night. A crack of lightning soon followed causing me to jump, and pull my hand back.

 _Just go back to your room, crawl under the covers and go to sleep. If it_ is _the guest, they will come back in the morning._

I steeled myself against the voice and my nerves. I was being scared for no reason. "No. If it is them, Mistress won't be happy I made them wait out in this storm."

The handle no longer turned, nor was the person knocking. I took a deep breath and once more reached for the door. I flipped all the locks and turned the handle. I took another quick breath as my heart pounded. I didn't know why I was scared, this is silly. I pulled open the door quickly and a gust of wind blew in, along with the rain. Within seconds, the front of my nightgown was throughouly soaked. Pushing the stray locks of hair from my face, and looked around. I didn't see anyone. I started to close the door. Maybe the person didn't want to wait any longer? I heard the smallest of groans under the pounding of the rain. I looked down and gasped a little. There, lay a boy. All I could see was a head of black hair, a pair of black pants and some shoes; no shirt. I could see small scars litering his back. Nothing that looked like it had been serious and none looked fresh. His hand lay next to my foot, missing it by millimeters. I grabbed him by the upper arms and dragged him in, setting him gently down, his face squishing into the hardwood. I quickly closed and locked the door as the boy groaned, likely, in pain. This was definitely not Mistress's guest; they were supposed to be an ice demon, if I remembered correctly, and I'd never seen an ice demon with black hair. I bit my lip as I looked around. I don't know what I was looking for, I knew everyone had gone to bed; and I didn't want to disturb Mistress or even Sejza. So, I made a decision.

Grabbing the boy, I struggled to drag him back to my room. He seemed to be about my height, and was incredibly lanky. I set him down as gently as I could as I rushed to pull the covers back from my bed. I looked back to the boy and realized my idiocy. I had left him face down on the floor. Again. I went and kneeled next to him, gripping where I could and tried to gently move him to his back. I apparently failed as his face scrunched up in pain. I had to do a double take. I slowly reached my hand out. I felt compelled to just…touch his face. As if something was pulling me towards him. Just before I could touch his cheek he let out another grunt and tried to curl in on himself.

"Oh no you don't," I whispered. I gripped him under the arms and started hefting him onto the bed, trying to be as quiet as I could. I wiped the sweat that was forming on my brow once I had him situated. I felt his head and realized it was quite warm. In fact I could feel the heat pulsing from him. I felt like an idiot when I looked at his chest and saw the multitude of cuts and bruises on him. I ran to my wash bowl, picking up a cloth and the bright blue bowl. I put the bowl on the table beside my bed and dipped the cloth in, and then squeezing out most of the water. Gently as I could, I ran the damp cloth over the cuts and scrapes. The rain had made it so there was no dried blood, but that wasn't particularly good. I knew that the blood clotting meant it could start to heal. I continued to clean up all the blood, occasionally rinsing the cloth out in the bowl which caused the water to turn a pink hue. As I squeezed out some more water and checked him over once more, I noticed a small, perfectly symmetrical cut across his forehead. I thought it odd how perfect it seemed compared to the rest, but it wasn't bleeding so I didn't worry too much about it. I realized I couldn't do much more without some ointment and bandages, and I would need to get those from Sejza in the morning. I went and changed the water, grabbed a new cloth and brought it back to my room. I wet the cloth and draped it over the boy's forehead. Surely I couldn't hurt the wound any more. It seemed the least severe of all his wounds, besides fever that continued to pulse heat from him. I folded my sheet and blanket over him as I remembered how Valentina once told me that people with fevers can also get the chills and it best to give them blankets, no matter how warm they feel.

Satisfied with all I could do, I backed out into the doorway, staring at the boy the whole time. He looked so familiar. But I must be mistaken. There's no way it's him. I closed the door with one last glance. I turned and slumped against the wood of my door, and down the smooth wood. I didn't know what else to do. I wasn't going to sleep in there with him; I didn't want my sleep talking to disturb him. So I guess out here it is. I wrapped my arms around myself and closed my eyes. It wasn't long before sleep overcame my consciousness.

* * *

I jolted awake when I felt a slight kick on my foot. My heart, still racing, I glared up at the offender. I quickly realized it was Mistress and my gaze softened.

 _Well, shit._

"Hn. Who is Ruka?"

I stood up as quickly as my sleep addled brain allowed and bowed to Mistress. I was so disoriented as to where I was.

"Um. She was the daughter of the woman who took care of me with the thieves, Mistress."

"Interesting…why are you sleeping on the floor OUTSIDE your room?"

A rush of memories from the night before came to me. The storm, the boy. Oh hell.

"Well, um…you see…" and that was when word vomit happened, "Iwaslockingupandthengoingtobed,wellIheardsomeoneatthedoorandIthoughtitwasyourguestcomingearlysoIwenttoanswerthedoor,anditturnedouttherewasaboyandIdidn'twanttodisturbyoursleepsoIputhiminmybedandsleptouthere." And with a gasp of breath, I looked into her eyes, then, quickly looked back to the floor.

Mistress didn't say anything, but simply pushed past me, into my room. I followed, not knowing what else to do. The boy was still in the same position I had left him in.

"Why is there a cloth on his head?"

"Um…he was really warm. I thought he had a fever. It was what I've been taught to do."

Mistress started to laugh a little. Wait. Laugh.

"Mistress?"

"He's a fire apparition, girl. They run much hotter than normal creatures."

"Oh." It was all I could think of. I reached up and started to play with my favorite curl. I could hear some birds chirping outside. The storm must have already passed. I watched as she seemed to study the boy, then looked down at me, then back at the boy.

"Give me your hand, girl." I was surprised but a little scared. I lifted my left hand. "The other one." I quickly switched hands. She bent and seemed to examine my pinky.

"Mistress?" I didn't know what else to say. I was getting really scared that she was going to punish me for bringing in a stranger to her home.

"I'm going to try something;" she dropped my hand and looked back to the boy. "You have been doing really well since you got here, girl. He is your responsibility. You made the choice to bring him into our home. If he fucks up, it will be you who receives the punishment. If he intentionally harms another demon who resides here, he will be killed, and you will be sold to someone else. When he is well enough, he will run laps with you." I nodded my head in understanding. She wasn't finished.

"If he chooses to leave, so be it. He came here of his own free will. He may leave the same. If you do not wish this responsibility I will throw him out of my territory immediately. It is your choice."

My stomach tightened. That's not fair. He can leave?! Whenever he wants?!

"Girl! What is your choice?"

 _Let her throw him out! He is just another stupid demon. Let him die somewhere else._

It hadn't occurred to me that he would die…but the voice was right. If Mistress kicked him out now, he might die. His energy is low, he has many wounds, and that head wound…He would easily be another demon's dinner. I didn't know why I cared so much but-

"I-I accept, Mistress. Thank you for the opportunity."

"Hn. You are welcome. Don't make me regret it. When he does eventually regain consciousness, he will help in the kitchens. He will do all your chores with you. He will essentially be your shadow. Including staying in your room. We don't have the space for him elsewhere. Let me know when breakfast is ready."

I bowed deep as she turned and left the room.

 _You will regret not listening to me._

* * *

It had been almost a week since the boy showed up. All his wounds had closed by day three. I was surprised, but I knew different apparitions had different healing times. He hadn't yet woken though. I tried bathing him every other day. Checking to make sure he was breathing and still alive and that I didn't have a corpse in my bed.

It wasn't until I was bringing Mistress's dishes back from lunch. I was just about to walk through the kitchen doors when I heard two passing maids giggling about some young boy wondering the main halls with no shirt. I quickly threw the tray onto the counter and started running to the main hall.

"MALYSH!" I heard behind me. I slowed only momentarily to turn.

"I'll be right back, Sejza! Promise!" I wasn't exactly watching where was going and stockinged feet made me slide straight into a wall.

"Ouch." I muttered as I rubbed my shoulder.

It was then I saw him. He was just…standing there. Staring at me with bright red eyes. If I had seen those I wouldn't have mistaken the fever. I would know those eyes. They are a part of my dreams. They are part of my oldest memories. It was the boy the thieves abandoned. The ones they abandoned. He lived.

I felt the heat rush back to my cheeks realizing I was standing there like an idiot. I slowly walked up to him.

"Umm. Hi! I'm Kohana" I held out my hand for a handshake. He simply looked at it like he didn't know what to do with it. I slowly let my hand drop awkwardly.

"So. Um. Welcome. If you follow me, we can get you some clothes."

The boy simply nodded, and started to walk towards me. I turned around and started walking to the linen room. I didn't worry about whether he was following me or not because he quickly caught up and walked beside me. He was not a quiet walker either. His steps seemed heavy and still a bit clumsy, as if he wasn't used to this speed. I had guessed correctly the night before. He was a bit taller than me. Not by much, but enough I had to tilt my head slightly to look directly at him.

"So. Um. Do you have a name?"

He looked at me out of the corner of his eyes.

"It's Hiei."

* * *

Author's note: Here it is! YAY! As I said in my "i'm not dead" update, my beta reader, is no longer. Also my "hey I need to bounce ideas off you to make sure it's not completely off the freaking wall and just filler" person is gone as well (same person so...yeah). So that cut into my writing. As always please tell me what y'all think by leaving a message, reviewing, favoriting, and/or following! Thank you to all that have! Thank you for reading and I hope you have enjoyed!

FireDancerNix: I'm so glad you love him! He makes me giggle every time I read a story with him in it, or re-watch the series or movies. It's sad to see him have to go. But rest assured. I'm not done with him yet!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Why are you so slow?!" I laughed as I ran backwards, watching Hiei struggle to keep up.

"I used to be ten times faster than this; it's the damn jagan that drained my energy. Stop making me repeat myself!" I laughed him off as I always did. I saw the front door as we came around the corner of our home.

"Come on! We have to help make breakfast silly!"

I paused only momentarily to grab Hiei's hand, and started running as fast as I could while dragging him behind me.

"Let me go!"

I didn't listen to him. I never listened to him. He wasn't my Mistress, nor was he Sezja.

We burst through the front doors and continued all the way to the kitchens, dodging a few of the maids on our way. I heard their groans

"GOOD MORNING SEJZA!" I dropped Hiei's hand and ran to hug Sejza as usual.

"Good Morning Malysh, Svetlyak."

I let Sejza go as I washed my hands and started chopping the morning's vegetables. I looked over to see Hiei gulping down a glass of water, some of it dribbling out the side of his mouth.

"Svetlyak! You are getting water everywhere. Clean it up, wash your hands and get to mixing please."

"*gasp* yes, Sejza."

He set the glass down and did as he was told.

"So, is little Malysh still kicking your butt at the running? I would think your energy would've returned by now, Svetlyak, it's been three months since you came to us."

Sejza was always trying to get Hiei to talk, as she had taken a liking to him just as she had me.

"The problem is the better I get, the better she gets." I stuck my tongue out at him. He returned the gesture as he handed Sejza the bowl of pancake batter.

"Well you will just have to try harder, or accept she may just be faster than you."

Hiei let out a small growl.

"Oh come on Hiei! Don't growl at Sejza!" I threw a piece of green pepper at him.

"Stop it, Lyubit' ptits. You can flirt after you both go through Shishunki."

I dropped my head to hide the blush that suddenly wanted to cover my face.

"Sejza! What happened to 'you're too young for that Malysh!'?!"

Sejza simply laughed and continued sautéing the veggies.

"What the hell are you two talking about?"

In all the time I'd been here I had picked up some of Sejza's language. I knew what it meant. Love birds. I think. I wasn't about to tell _him_ that though.

"Don't worry about it, Hiei! I'm going to go let Mistress know my morning time and that breakfast will soon be done." I hopped down from my stool and went to wash my hands. Instead of drying my hands on a towel, I flicked the water at Hiei. I ran out laughing as I heard Hiei curse at me; then Sejza scolding him for cursing.

I arrived at Mistress's office hallway and quickly composed my features and clothing. I heard murmuring behind the door but simply knocked, learning my lesson from before.

"Come in."

I walked in and Mistress was finishing up a phone call.

"-I don't have any fire apparitions here. Your visit next week will be calm as usual." There was no parting greeting, Mistress simply set the receiver on the hook.

I bowed quickly. "Food will be ready shortly, Mistress. Will you be taking it here, or in the dining hall?"

"Here. And your morning time?"

"Three minutes and two seconds, Mistress. I tripped a little today and I believe that is why I was unable to complete it in three minutes even. Tomorrow I am-"

"How is the boy doing? Is he keeping up?"

I smiled a little. I couldn't help it.

"I am faster, Mistress. Though he does try his hardest. He still says he was ten times faster before getting the implant. Also that I keep getting better at the same rate as him and that's why he is unable to beat me."

"I see. Have him bring my breakfast. He will no longer be accompanying you on your night runs."

She went back to what she was doing before I arrived. I knew this was my que to leave. I bowed and headed back to the kitchens. I wondered why she is changing our routine.

 _She will probably be training him as her apprentice._

I tried not to grimace at the voice.

"Well then good for him. I hope he does well."

"Who are you talking to, Ko?

I looked up and finally saw Hiei with Mistress's tray. Crap. I started blushing and playing with my favorite curl as I stopped in front of him. He tried to hand me the tray but I shook my head.

"Um. Mistress wants you to bring it today." Hiei narrowed his eyes at me; I hoped he didn't realize I didn't answer his question.

"Why?"

I gave him a look.

"You really think I asked Mistress "why" on anything?"

He rolled his eyes at me and walked past.

* * *

"Did she tell you that I won't be chasing you on our nightly run?"

I glanced over at Hiei, both of us on crates to help us reach the sink.

"Yes. How come?"

"She wishes to train me. And if I am good enough, she is going to make me an apprentice."  
"Is that what you want?"

He simply shrugged and continued drying the plate I handed him.

"Water is getting cold." I said as I scrubbed the pan that was in the water. Hiei reached over and stuck his hand in the water raising the temperature on it. He must not have been paying attention because it started to boil.

"Ouch!" I pulled my hands back. They were slightly red.

"Shit. Here!" Hiei grabbed my hands and started blowing gently on them.

"Malysh! Svetlyak! Are you two not done yet?!" I pulled my hands away and stuck them back in the water to grab the scrub rag and pan.

"Almost Sejza!" I glanced at Hiei from the corner of my eye. His face was scrunched up like he was thinking hard.

"Maybe I should wash the dishes and you should dry them next time."

"Ok." I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

* * *

"Why do you smell like fire apparition girl?"

I looked to Mistress. She had schooled me on exactly what to say.

"I had a fire apparition courting me. He broke it off two days ago. Mistress found out and killed him." I bowed my head as if I had tears and sniffed for good measure.

The small woman in front of me nodded.

"You don't know how lucky you are girl. A fire apparition came to our village to burn the place to the ground. If it weren't for us banding together we would have all died. He ran scared."

She turned her icy blue eyes to Mistress.

"Now. We are looking for a girl. She ran away from our village awhile back. She is missed so. She is delirious that she has a brother out there. That is why I seek your help."

I noticed no inflections in her voice. Her face an uncaring mask. I wondered why she ACTUALLY wanted the girl back. She didn't care for this girl at all.

"Your race is dying. Isn't it Kori?"

I saw the slightest blush grace her face. She bowed to Mistress.

"I-yes. She is one of the last of the koorime. A great disease swept our village. I must find her to protect her. The wretched girl. Her mother was a whore and if I don't get to her before Shishunki, she may well be one as well."

"What do you need of me?"

The woman, Kori, looked to me.

"Why is the girl still here?"

"Why are you questioning my choices in my own home when you come for my help?"

The words weren't necessarily menacing. It was Mistress's aura suddenly raising that sent shivers down my spine. Slowly a blush pink started to swirl out of her.

"My…my apologies, Elita. I meant no disrespect. I just want to make sure that she will not go running to others and telling them of the girl. You know how valuable…well…you know can be." Her eyes shifted towards me. She rushed on, "We have heard that you have the contacts and the means to find her. These worlds are much to great to find one small girl, without raising suspicion of what she is."

She reached to her satchel at her side and pulled out a bag that was maybe the size of Mistress's fists put together.

"Payment."

Kori set the bag on the table and out spilled hundreds of small stones that were varying shades of blue.

"Girl, clean this up."

I ran over and started placing the stones back into the bag.

"I shall call you when she is found."

Kori stood as I picked the last of the stones up and held the bag, kneeling next to Mistress.

"For as much as you will be able to get for those, I expect her to be found within the month."

Mistress's power lashed out and caused a cut on Kori's cheek.

"Do not tell me how to do what I do. Girl. Hand me the bag and let Kori out the front door. I will be passing on dinner tonight."

I nodded, bowing to Mistress before hurrying to the door and holding it open. I showed the woman to the front door. As I flipped the last lock to let her out, I felt a hand grasp my hair an pull my head back, a knife held to my throat. I swallowed hard which caused the blade to press closer and create a small cut.

"I don't trust you girl. You tell anyone I was here, I will come back and slit your throat, watching the light fade from your eyes. Do you understand me?"

"yes" squeeked out of me. She pushed the blade closer to my throat, making the wound even deeper. Just as suddenly as it started, she pulled my hair hard enough to pull me to the floor. I reached up and put a hand to the oozing wound. The woman simply glanced down at me with no hint of emotion as she opened the door.

"I don't understand how anyone would want you with that hideous scar on your face. Disgusting."

With that she calmly walked out the door shutting it calmly as if she hadn't just threatened to end my life. I felt tears prick the edge of my eyes. I scrambled up and ran to my room as I felt blood dribble down my chest. Grabbing one of my wash cloths and pressing it to the wound, I quickly ran back to the kitchen. There Sejza stood where she always was, at the stove. Hiei was chopping vegetables as he normally did.

"Malysh! Has Mistress's guest fina-" her sentence quickly ended as she looked to me and saw the blood and the quickly soaking cloth.

"Ko!" I didn't realize I fainted until I was looking up at Hiei, the cool floor against my skin a relief to his soaring body temperature. Sejza leaned into my line of vision.

"Oh Malysh, whoever did this to you…thye must've hit one of your blood vessels, you are losing to much blood. One of the girls is running for Mistress."

I tried nodding but my body felt so stiff. My vision filled with black spots. I came in and out of consciousness for the next while.

"…stitches may….and?! what is another scar….Hiei, be…careful…"

I heard a girl screaming and realized it was me. I smelt burning flesh before I passed out completely.

* * *

Author's note: Here it is! I'm not TOTALLY happy with it. But. I can work with it. It's better than anything I got out in the past weeks.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Random question for my readers and any other writers out there! Is there any particular music (the more specific the better) you enjoy listening to while reading/writing? I would like to add more to my playlist (maybe it will help me with writing *WINK WINK*). I like having the Monterey Bay Aquarium live cam of either the shark tank or the open ocean playing in front of my playlist!

Special thank you to Totidem-Verbis for pointing out that the chapter didn't come out right! And for your review! If you didn't know...I love reviews! So please feel free to leave me one and let me know your thoughts and feelings about my story! Scattered thoughts sometimes have the truest words :) Don't worry about Jin! I don't want to reveal my plans (that sounds eviler than it is...) but he was always my favorite right after Hiei! I wish there were more Jin/OC stories out there to be completely honest! I'm glad you enjoyed the ending of 9! I had so many scenarios in my head for that moment and that was simply the one I felt went with these characters in this moment of their character arcs! When I smile at my own story I know it was right for that time. Thank you and I might take you up on that offer! My idea bounce person just went overseas for work! Thank you for reading and I hope you have a wonderful day as well!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I growled as I woke up feeling like I was boiling. I glared up at the ceiling. Why me. Seriously. I listened to his soft breathing. There was a soft rustling as he turned to his side. I had a sudden thought and smirked.

"Hiei. Hiei, wake up." I whispered as softly as I could. My smile grew. Oh well, I gave him the chance to wake up nicely. I moved slowly so that my feet rested against Hiei's back. I did a mental countdown in my head. 3...2...1...I pushed with all my strength. Hiei went flying off the bed with a small cry coming from him at the sudden introduction to the ground. My laughter probably could have been heard all the way to the kitchens. I heard his low growl but didn't heed the animalistic warning and continued to laugh, tears coming to my eyes. Suddenly I had a very angry fire demon straddling my waist with one hand holding my wrists up and the other on my neck. He bared his fangs at me and my laughing ceased immediately. It's not like I was afraid of him, I just had a healthy appreciation for other's fangs.

"Get the fuck off me, firefly."

"First, tell me why the hell you would do that, girl." My eyes narrowed at the casual use of the name Mistress calls me.

" _First_ ," I said mocking him, "you don't call me that. Mistress calls me that. You don't. _Second_. You are too damn high temperature to sleep in the bed! I was sweating!"

"Hn. Where the hell else am I supposed to sleep? The floor?" Hiei pushed off me and started to clean himself with the rag and water basin in the corner.

"Oh come on! Don't go pulling that crap with me! Plus! You got that 'hn' from Mistress! Aren't we passed the whole 'I'm Hiei, I'm the forbidden child, poor me' blah, blah, blah. Seriously?! It's been like, a year, since you got here!" I huffed and got up from the bed myself. I started to walk towards the changing screen in my room.

 ***THWACK*** I froze as I felt the wet rag slide off my head and land on my shoulder. I growled once again before turning quickly and launching myself, fist raised and slammed into him, his face smirking at me.

"Get off me, Ko!" Hiei grunted while punching me in the side. I didn't listen, and punched his cheek knowing his training with Mistress probably made my punches feel like feathers to him. We continued to trade punch for punch until we heard a heavy knock on the door.

"Are you two done courting yet?"

We both froze at the voice; I had my hand on Hiei's face, squeezing his cheeks together my fist pulled back, and ready to hit him in the temple. My much longer legs easily pinning his to the floor. One of Hiei's hands was fisted in my long hair and the other was gripping my thigh, nails digging into my flesh (as I was currently only wearing a long sleeping tunic). My mouth was gaping at Mistress at the THOUGHT that I could see this demon as a potential mate. Seriously! We what is with everyone teasing us of this before we even hit Shishunki. Gross. I think his mouth would be agape as well if I wasn't squeezing his cheeks together. Suddenly I felt myself fly through the air and land on the ground, doing a small summersault before I slid to a stop. With a groan I looked up and realized I was at the feet of Mistress. Her arms were crossed and face showed no emotion, not even a flicker of annoyance passed behind her eyes. Either way I scrambled to my feet and bowed.

"Good Morning, Mistress." I kept bowing while I waited for Mistress to respond. Anything. Nothing. I looked up a little through my lashes to see her staring at Hiei.

"Hn." I took it the acceptance of my greeting. I realized I hadn't been able to change yet and quickly went behind the changing screen to change into clothes. I walked out from behind the screen to see Mistress holding Hiei's hand, almost as if she was examining it. When Mistress realized I was watching her, she dropped Hiei's hand. I noticed she kept looking from my face to my hand. I too looked at it. I knew I was due for a claw trimming; I just hadn't gotten a chance.

"I will not be in the castle for the next three days. Tell Sezja. I expect your time to be under 30 seconds total for all five of laps. Understand?"

"Yes Mistress." I bowed low again.

"Get to it. Both of you. I stood and started walking towards the front doors. I could hear Hiei walking behind me. What was so interesting about mine and Hiei's hand? Even weirder part was I almost felt like my little finger had a pressure on it. I rubbed my finger to get the feeling to go away. I pushed the front door open and was immediately assaulted with the smell of the fresh air.

"Ready?" I turned to find Hiei had already started without me.

"Hiei! You cheat!" I started running to catch up.

* * *

"Go. Have a good afternoon. Be back to help with supper."

Hiei and I looked at each other. It wasn't often we had an afternoon of nothingness. Usually I used it by making new clothes or fixing ripped ones, but I had done that yesterday before bed. Hiei usually used it for practice. But we rarely had the nothingness at the same time. Hiei and I walked out of the kitchen. A few of the maids seemed to have the same nothingness that we did.

"Hey Hiei! Wanna come soak up some sun with us?"

I took a half step back towards the kitchens. I knew I wasn't included in the invitation. The maids didn't like me. I didn't know why. But since Hiei was being taught under Mistress, everyone saw him as a potential second in command for Mistress, when he came of age. If they were in his favor when he became Master….

"No. Come on Ko. Let's go change and I'll show you my secret spot."

The damn cat demons just glared at me as Hiei had already turned the corner at the end of the hall. I rushed down the hall and into our room. He was behind the privacy screen I saw as his pants were thrown over the side of it.

"Ok so what are we REALLY going to do?"

"Hn."

"Damnit Hiei! Stop that!" He came out from behind the screen. I looked down at him. I had managed to grow a foot taller than him in the past year. I was now just under 1.5 meters tall. Sejza called it a growth spurt and that I would have many before finally reaching maturity. He was in some softer pants and a sleeveless top. I went behind the screen and quickly changed into shorts and a sleeveless top as well. My breasts had started to grow as well so it filled the top out better than his. Sejza said I needed a bra. Mistress thought she was being silly. Mistress won of course. I came out behind the screen.

"Seriously. Where are we going?"

"Why do you always have to know things? Don't you trust me, Ko?"

I glared at him and waited for him to start walking but he seemed to be waiting for an actual answer. I nodded, not able to find words. We left the room and quickly found ourselves outside. I closed the front door behind me and quickly jogged to where Hiei was walking. When he started walking into the woods I stopped.

"Umm. Is it really a good idea to go out there?"

I looked around and saw the maids from earlier and a few more lounging in the sun. Damn cat demons. I heard them laughing at some joke I would never know.

"Thought you trusted me?"

I sighed and continued walking. I knew we would be staying on Mistress's land. It was so vast you couldn't see the edge of it. I looked around as we walked. The sun shone through the spaces between the leaves and branches of the trees. I could hear birds chirping but didn't feel any bad energy. I was looking at a small rabbit as it ran across the forest floor and dove into a hole when we walked into a small meadow. There was a large tree in the middle that stretched up and seemed taller than all the others around it. Hiei stood between where I stood and the giant tree.

"Oh it's so pretty firefly!" I ran to the tree at a semi normal pace. The lowest branch was just low enough for me to jump up and grab. I pulled myself up and sat on the branch. I looked down to find Hiei glaring at me.

"Come on! Let's see how high we can go!" I maneuvered myself so I was laying on the branch with my hand extended down to him.

"I don't need help." He ran up the side of the tree and jumped to grab the branch I was laying on, and missed. I smiled a little.

"You sure?" I let my arm swing a little, no longer actively reaching. I heard his growl before I felt the tree move slightly. Hiei was no longer on the ground. I looked around and nothing.

"Coming?" I heard and looked up. There he sat all smug like. Jerk.

It became a race to see who could get to the top. He won. He also had more muscle from training with mistress. I only made it because of my height. We stood at the top of the tree, on separate branches, both holding onto the rough bark of the tree and looked around.

"Wow."

I had no other words. It was amazing. I could see our home rising up past the edge of the forest to one side, two sides I couldn't see the edge of the forest at all, and the other had rolling hills as far as I could see. I sat on the branch I stood on, pulling one leg up to rest my arm on while the other dangled down.

"How are you sitting like that?"

I looked over to Hiei. He seemed to be struggling to balance as I was.

"Just use your back against the tree. You'll get it firefly."

He moved around a little before finally setting in. I could see the hand not on his knee clutching the tree branch till it was white knuckled but I didn't mention it. I closed my eyes as the two sun's rays beat against my face. We sat there for a few minutes, the only sound being the wind brushing through the leaves of the trees.

"I'm going to leave when Mistress returns."

I jumped a little at his voice, having to steady myself against the tree. I heard a crack and suddenly I felt my stomach drop seconds before I started to fall. I felt Hiei's hand wrap around my wrist and I instinctively grabbed his wrist back. I dangled a bit as I looked down. My branch had taken out some of the branches below me so I couldn't life myself back up. I looked up and saw the tendons and muscles straining in his arm as he slowly lifted me up enough for my other hand to be able to wrap around his branch and pull myself up. I sat there breathing heavy.

"Why the fuck are we up here again?"

I looked at him. Not registering the new question.

"What?"

"I said why the fuck did you make me climb this tree?"

He seemed to be breathing heavy with the strain. Just because he was stronger didn't mean it wasn't a strain to lift someone a foot taller than you with just one arm. Hell, I knew I couldn't do it.

 _It's because you are weak._

I ignored the voice.

"Not the tree, what. What, as in, what do you mean you are leaving when mistress returns?"

"Hn. I was going to leave tomorrow, but since she is gone, I need to at least let her know of my intentions. For all that she has done for me."

I looked at him and he seemed to intently be staring at anywhere but me.

"You need to find your sister, right?"

It was his turn to startle, luckily his branch didn't break. His eyes found mine and nodded his head.

"I understand. You know Mistress would allow you to come back if you wanted. When you needed a rest."

"It would be a waste to come all this way. I would lose track of her."

I nodded and looked away, letting my legs swing with the breeze.

"I'll come back for you. You shouldn't be a prisoner here your whole life."

I didn't say anything at first. I scooted closer before leaning against him. Wasn't anything different from what was done when we went to sleep.

"This isn't bad. Really. Mistress is good to me. I know I could've been left in the forest and been eaten by now if it weren't for her. Don't give me thought until you find your sister."

I reached up and started playing with my favorite curl against my newest scar across my throat. He was my best friend. My only friend, really, besides Sejza. I felt his hand find my hair and his fingers started to run through it, lightly untangling it.

"Ko, I don't know why but I've felt like I've known you for longer than just when I showed up during that storm. You are my...friend."

I froze. I hadn't realized he didn't recognize me from our shared time with the bandits. Surely he had.

 _He's a male. He may be young, but he's still just male. Of course he didn't notice you're consistently the only one stupid enough to show him kindness._

"Hiei you kno-"

I was cut off by a high pitched shriek coming from where the cat demons were. We clambered down the tree as quick as we could, and Hiei set off running. I knew I could do nothing but run, so that's what I did. I ran to the sound. I managed to catch up to Hiei right as he reached the edge of the trees. I looked past him and saw the maids laughing as one of them held something in her hand.

"Ew! Serena! We don't play with spiders! Don't be gross! Throw it away!"

I set my teeth in annoyance. Fucking cat demons. I saw Hiei's hands unclench and his body relaxed. He turned to me with a sigh.

"What were you going to say?"

I shook my head, "it was nothing. Come on. We should go wash up to help with supper, I have sap all over me."

I felt his eyes on me as I walked to the front doors.

* * *

Author's Note: Today was just like some dam in my head broke and everything just started flowing! I already am half way through the next chapter typing (it was in this one actually but realized how long it was and this was a better stopping point than where it would've if I had included the rest of what was typed). PLUS I have the outline for the next three chapters so if I get a little lost I have my own guidance :) Thank you for all who have stuck around as well as the new comers! Please tell me what you think, if you have any questions, comments, or suggestion, preferably by reviewing! Thank you for reading and I hope you have enjoyed! Thank you so much to cocobyrd87 and Totidem Verbis for reviewing!

p.s. For those who were interested in reading those deleted scenes I had talked about in the past chapter I have posted one! I am going to put them under "Not Quite Myself Deleted Scenes". It won't be updated NEARLY as much as this one (so...like rarely?) but it does contain scenes that I just heart so much I couldn't delete them. They are NOT necessary to understand this story. They are deleted scenes for a reason.

cocobyrd87: I'm glad you enjoyed it! I JUST realized that doesn't like the symbol I use in word for my scene breaks so I will have to go back and fix all of them to make sure they make sense! Thank you for pointing that out! Thank you for reviewing!

Totidem Verbis: I'm glad you enjoyed it! I wanted to make sure that Kohana wasn't some thing that would frighten at the drop of a hat (she's a demoness after all). Fun Fact about Sejza, she is easily my favorite secondary character of any character I have ever written about (which is a lot. I have a bunch of work that is just not going to ever be put on here). Add to the fact Russian is one of my top three favorite Languages? Yeah...Sejza is awesome. I imagine (most of) the Koorime as very...(I hate myself a little for typing this next word) cold. Mean and cold hearted. So I'm glad I could portray Kori how I wanted. I much appreciate the good vibes! I love listening to Lindsey Stirling! I discovered her music just last year! I will have to look into that story! As always, thank you so much for reading and reviewing!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"They called it a television. My family and I gathered in front of it and would watch people act out stories, or these little drawn characters. My favorite was the drawn character shows. There was this one about a Rabbit and a Duck and a human that were always arguing and chasing each other and getting in trouble."

I looked at Sejza in disbelief.

"Like…rabbit demons? Or rabbits that we eat?"

She laughed a little to herself, "Kind of like a rabbit demon. But…less…powerful? It's hard to describe. Maybe he was a rabbit demon…they are quite rare because of how weak they are…" she moved her hand as if swatting at some bug, "but it was my favorite. Right before I left my home in Russia, they had started playing this one show about a cat and a mouse, regular cat and mouse, and the cat was always trying to chase the mouse, but it was too smart. It's been so long I can't remember their names. I didn't get to watch much of that of course because the war started soon after."

"But why would a human not be able to defeat a simple rabbit and duck? Even demons? They are some of the weakest demons there are. Nothing but prey."

I looked to Hiei. It was his last night here. Mistress had given him a very nice katana since he had excelled at that training. I absently thought to myself, wondering what happened to the one I had left him at the bandit camp. The two of them were now debating about whether a rabbit or duck would win in battle. Sejza insisted the rabbit always won. Hiei wasn't buying it. I took the time to study his face. High cheek bones, slightly chubby cheeks that would sure to narrow as the years came and went. Sejza said he was still too skinny for her, and had been trying to fatten him up since he came here. He had gained some weight because he was no longer skin and bones as he had been that stormy night. His hair stuck up in great spikes, the color so black that it seemed to shine blue in some parts. A shock of white on the crown made it look like a star had burst within the black, supposedly a subtle sign of his icy heritage. A white piece of cloth had been tied around his forehead because it helped him control the jagan. Mistress said he wouldn't need it forever, just until he could make it open and close when he wanted. I knew the eye would have been a deep royal purple.

"Malysh! What do you think?"

I shook my head and turned to Sejza.

"Sorry, what?"

Hiei replied, "Duck or Rabbit? Who would win in a fight?"

The question was so absurd coming out of that so serious face I couldn't stop that burst of laughter that came from my lips. I couldn't stop the tears from streaming down my face as he crossed his arms and seemed to get grumpier by the second.

"Come now Malysh, don't make fun of our Svetlyak on his last night!"

I managed to calm down enough, brushing the tears from my face.

"Sorry. Sorry. I'd have to agree with Sejza. Rabbits can be pretty mean. The rabbit can kick, and bite, and claw. The duck just doesn't have any fighting bones or the like. It could only peck or fly and that does nothing to a rabbit."

Hiei sunk lower in his chair sulking. I absently wondered why this 'tv' hadn't reached this level of demon world yet. Surely the part of the Makai that held Russia couldn't keep a ban on exporting that type of technology. Sejza continued telling about the television shows as well as the different activities she had done as a child. Apparently some demons found it fun to stick blades to their feet and 'skate' along frozen bodies of water. Doing competitions to who could dance the prettiest. It sounded insane to me. Twirling around in scantily clad, sparkly dresses simply for the entertainment of others? You wouldn't catch me doing it.

I continued my last inspection of Hiei. His hands were still small of course. I knew they were already rough with the start of calluses from all his training with Mistress. My eyes trailed up his arm tight with the growth of muscle that I would never know. I knew most male species were able to get more muscle in their arms, while females managed to get stronger legs. His long neck stretched up and finally I found his eyes. The red was so deep I was almost positive that they were the color of fresh spilled blood, with little flecks of black almost the shade of ash.

The sound of Sejza clapping her hands brought me out of my trance.

"Alright. I know it is your last night, but you must rest. Both of you. One for the journey of the unknown and the other for the journey of the everyday. What would you like for breakfast tomorrow Svetlyak?"

I saw the shine of tears as she stood and started busying herself with straightening things on the counters. I looked to Hiei.

"Whatever is the easiest for you, Sejza."

I saw a small smile come across her face as she nodded. I walked to her and gave her a hug goodnight, my face resting just short enough that she had to bend slightly to lay a kiss on my head. I pulled away and started to walk towards the door, Hiei usually following after me.

"Hiei I have a request of you."

I stopped and quickly turned. It might've looked comical. Hiei being almost half of Sejza's height. But Hiei looked so serious, standing as tall as he could, the katana at his hip. The silence seemed to be trying to cut the tension in the air. Hiei said nothing, seeming to wait for Sejza's request.

"Come back for your friend. You will grow strong and be able to protect her. I understand you must find your sister. But I will do my best to take care of her until then. No one deserves to not experience the worlds."

Tension was thick for only moments before Hiei nodded. Sejza's hand shot out grabbing Hiei's shoulder and pulling him into a hug. He stood stiff before finally wrapping his arms around her waist. Sejza didn't know about Hiei's and mine talk a few days earlier. It was simple irony. I heard her sniff a little and I could've sworn I heard her whisper, "goodbye moy malen'kiy svetlyachok". Which didn't make sense. Why was she saying 'goodbye my little firefly'? He was leaving tomorrow. Like…tomorrow afternoon. They broke apart and I saw her wipe a tear from her cheek. Hiei came to me and we started walking to our room.

I checked the locks on the front door as he went in and changed for bed. When I got in the room I saw him looking through the drawers.

"Whatcha looking for?"

"Red ribbon. I had it when I first arrived. Do you know where it went? Nevermind."

I saw him pull out a long piece of ribbon. Kind of ragged, but still intact. He wrapped it around the sheath of the katana.

"I didn't know you liked that color. I could've been making your red clothes while here."

"It was a gift. When the bandits abandoned me. This…demoness took mercy on me. Left me some food, medical supplies, and a katana. The food and medical supplies saved my life. The katana must've been one of the training ones because it broke within a year."

I walked behind the screen to hide the shock on my face. I quickly changed into my night tunic and walked out. Hiei was already under the covers. I went to the basin, rapidly washing my face, went and opened the window to let the breeze through and crawled into bed. I wiggled around a little until I was comfortable. Laying on my stomach, one leg bent up, the other straight, one hand under the pillow, the other under my cheek. I was facing Hiei.

"'Night, Hiei."

"'Night, Ko."

I closed my eyes with the last thing I saw was his red eyes glowing in the small bit of moonlight shining in the room.

* * *

I woke to the sound of the drawer closing. I sat up on my elbows looking around.

"Firefly?"

I saw the black figure seem to turn towards me. The moon must have been hidden by some clouds because no moonlight showed now. I vaguely remember a purple glow seconds after the figure moved slightly towards me, and I was back in dream world.

* * *

 **"** **Come now, Koenma. Be reasonable. This war is getting out of hand. Even my Father is growing tired of it. Kore's husband is keeping everything fair which is what I would like, but you know how she can get if she is overwhelmed. With this much loss of life we need help fairying the dead across the river. Can't you spare a few of your fairy girls?"**

 **I stared at the young ruler. He was still so new to his throne, mere centuries. His pacifier going in and out in a worried gesture. Suddenly an ogre shoved open the doors.**

 **"** **Sir! We have a really long line outside waiting for judgement!"**

 **Koenma glared at the poor grotesque thing.**

 **"** **I'm aware of that George! I'm almost finished with this meeting! AND THE LONGER YOU DELAY THE MEETING THE LONGER THE LINE IS GOING TO BE!"**

 **George didn't wait for another tongue lashing but simply fell to the ground in a grovel and crawled his way out the door.**

 **"** **Please, Koenma. We don't ask for help. Ever. But the river is almost overflowing and you know how the pups feel about getting their paws wet."**

 **I tried a little humor maybe that would appease him.**

 **"** **I'm sorry. Tell your father and your great-uncle that I regret being unable to help but all the fairy girls are busy with our own dead. I bid you safe passage home."**

 **I glared at the small ruler.**

 **"** **Just remember Koenma. Revolt is only a command away."**

* * *

I woke with a start. I was cold. I don't remember the last time I woke cold.

 _That was during one of the wars your Sejza has spoken of. None of the gods enjoyed that. Except, maybe, my brothers._

I ignored the voice. I honestly didn't care about the dream. There was a pit in my stomach as I frantically looked around. I was alone. I grabbed my clothes, changing as fast as I could. I ran to the kitchens. Empty. It was still too early for Sejza to have started breakfast. The first sun had only just broken the horizon. I ran to the front door, unlocking all the bolts and switches. They wouldn't be locked if he was outside but I didn't listen to my own logic. I ran the one lap around our home quicker than I ever had. I was back at the front door before the first speck of dust had touched back to the ground. Maybe he was training. I hesitated only for a second. I ran to the training grounds and when I saw that they were empty, I ran to the meadow. Looking up into the branches of the tree I called his name. I waited as nothing but silence answered my call. I felt a knot tighten in my chest. I punched the tree as hard as I could. The tree didn't move of course, but my hand now hurt. I slumped to the ground, pulling my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. I hid my face behind my arms and clenched my jaw tight as I felt it a little difficult to swallow.

He left without saying goodbye. I thought we were friends. He told me he was going to come back for me because we were friends. Surely friends would at least say goodbye?

"He left in the middle of the night."

I jumped at the voice and turned to find Mistress. I stood quickly and bowed, wiping the lone tear from my face.

"Good morning, Mistress. I swear to you I was not trying to run away. I was simply-"

"Enough."

I stood straight and saw Mistress held her hand up in a stop motion.

"I know you weren't running. I showed the boy this meadow to practice."

I didn't know what to say so I chose to say nothing.

"Do you feel….a pull to him?"

I startled a little at the question.

"I. Um. Well I mean. I'm not sure what you mean Mistress. He was my friend? So yes I feel a connection to him?"

Her eyes studied me as if trying to find a lie.

"Head back home. Sejza will be up soon. I would like sausages and a scramble with sausages and vegetables. Don't let Sejza put any of those damn green peppers in. She thinks they are good for me. I think they are disgusting."

My eyes widened at the small confession of Mistress, but shook it off before bowing and running back home. Today may have been my rest day for running but I seemed to have wasted it. Stupid jerk leaving without saying goodbye. I'd hold him to the coming back. He still had plenty to learn from Mistress and he couldn't do that from far away now could he?

* * *

Piercing screams rang through our home. I absently wondered who they were coming from as my body felt like it was on fire. I realized they were coming from me, as Sejza burst into the room.

"Oh Malysh…shhh…hush you need to be quiet now," She cooed at me as she picked me up and set me on her lap and smoothed my hair, almost petting me. I didn't care at that moment.

 _Well isn't this unpleasant._

I growled a little at the voice. You think? I felt blood start to dribble down my head; Sejza only continued murmuring calming phrases into my ear. Mistress walked through the door and I could no longer make out everything they were saying. I heard something about "to early", "not taking the neck cuff off", "so small", and "Shishunki". Was that what this blinding pain was? I couldn't focus on anything beyond the pain at that point because it seemed to double. I couldn't even scream anymore as my small voice had ripped through my vocal cords. I soon saw nothing but black as I slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

I drifted in and out of consciousness catching snippets of conversation.

"Maybe it was cause by her friend, that boy, leaving?"

"Don't be stupid Seraphina, he left years ago. Why would that have any effect on her?"

"I heard that Ma'am thought taking the neck cuff off would be the only thing that triggered it for her since she had had it on so long."

"I don't know I don't eavesdrop on our Master. Dumbass."

"But isn't she only like…."

Unconsciousness hit me again before she finished her sentence.

* * *

Author's note: Fantastic! I finally have enough material that is comprehensible to post every other Friday until about mid January. So that's going to be the new schedule. for the next couple months. Thank you all for reading! Please tell me what you think, I love reading reviews and messages even if they are criticism! Thank you to all my new and continuing followers and favoriters!

P.s. I had a giant lightning bolt of inspiration for a NEW story. It hit me after reading a prompt on writing-prompt-s on Tumblr, and it inspired me so much that I wrote the first 4 chapters as well as the planned ending within the first few hours!

p.s.s I created a tumblr for my stories and to interact with my followers! It will have updates on Not Quite Myself including drawings (even though I don't draw so well!) of my OCs, some random pictures I have of our favorite canon characters! Feel free to stop by and say hi!

LadyEllesmere: I'm so glad you enjoyed it! I enjoy devouring stories as well and it makes my heart happy to know you enjoyed my story in that way!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

3,351 words not including author's note

* * *

I woke up in the nest of blankets. I struggled only momentarily to find an opening in the blankets and stuck my head out glaring at the bright light of the suns streaming through the window. I shivered at the early morning chill and curled the blanket around me tighter. I had a flash of me screaming in pain as Sezja stroked my hair. I sighed, working myself free of the blanket nest.

"What a dream that was," I mumbled as I stood up, not noticing the small bit of blood on the floor. I looked through my drawers and grabbed some clothes for the day, walking behind the privacy screen to change. I didn't have anyone to worry about seeing me change anymore but someone could easily walk through the door at any time. I felt a little pressure just above my butt, but didn't think much of it. I yawned and rubbed my eyes before reaching down and pulling my night dress over my head. I grunted a little when I realized how sore my throat was. I scratched my head a little as I felt something twitch. Fur. I felt fur. I squeaked as I quickly ran around to my mirror. I stood there nude as I stared at the dried blood that ran from the two twitching ears on the top of my head, down my face. My shoulder length curly red hair parting easily around the red ears. I ran my fingers gently over the red fur that matched my hair perfectly, ending on a black tip. They were so soft it surprised me. Pulling my hand back as if it was electrocuted I noticed my nails had grown slightly, but now ended in a sharp tip. As I looked at the nails, something caught my eye at the edge of my vision. Turning my head slowly, behind me was a swishing, fluffy tail, matching the ears. I took a few breaths trying my best not to let out the shriek that threatened to escape my throat. I put on my clothing as quickly as I could, having to rip a small hole for the tail and ran for the kitchen. I was there almost instantly. I was assaulted with all the smells coming from the kitchen; it was like hitting a wall of scent. The sour tang of the vinegar cleaning solution we used, the sharpness of the peppers, and underneath it all, the faintest smell of the earth. Fresh and clean like freshly cut grass, Sejza. I couldn't hold the scream in anymore.

"SEJZA!"

Sejza jumped a little before turning to me. I realized I probably shouldn't have done that. She could've been chopping vegetables or meat and cut herself. She turned sharply to me as if to admonish me but she froze as soon as she saw me.

"Krasavitsa! Beautiful! Oh little one…" She started crying a little as she walked to the sink, rinsed a rag and walked to me. Resting one hand on the side of my face, she started to wipe my face clean with the cloth held in the other. I had forgotten that I had blood down both sides of my face.

"Sejza….what's wrong with my ears? And…and I have a tail and…and…THESE!" I thrust my hands out showing my sharp nails and felt my tail slightly swaying behind me, seemingly at its mention, as if it had its own mind. She only chuckled as she continued to clean. Her fingers traced the scars across my face and throat.

"Oh little one. I hoped these would no longer be an angry red once you changed over. I guess not. I wonder why they always look so fresh."

She shook her head as if to rid herself of the thought. After she seemed satisfied with the cleaning she stepped back, and pointed to the veggies she had abandoned when I burst into the room. I pulled my hair into a messy bun to keep it out of the way as I walked to the sink and washed my hands. I noticed they were shaking but knew everyone needed to be fed and my problems didn't matter in the grand scheme of things. The good of the home had been drilled into me. Sejza says I can be very practical when it comes to other's needs. As I set to work chopping, Sejza started work on the fire as our normal routine began.

"You, Malysh, have officially become a mature demon. You have passed through Shishunki. Also, beware you do not cut yourself off your new fangs."

As if her words were a command I ran my tongue over the sharpened points and felt blood well up. I hissed at the small point of pain. I would have to get used to a whole new way of eating as well as speaking. They weren't large. Just new and sharp.

"But my birth giver, she told me it didn't happen until AT LEAST 16!" I cursed slightly at the last part cut my tongue a little more.

She nodded as I spoke. "This is true. You are early to be having it. You are so little too!"

I blushed as she looked to me. A laugh barked out of her as she saw my embarrassment. I didn't trust myself to speak again. My tail flicked in annoyance.

"You will just have to learn to overcome this. You will be this size for the rest of your life. Gods allowing, it be long and full of purpose."

I took the small gift that I wasn't much shorter. I could at least stand at the counter and not need a crate to stand on anymore. I smiled and nodded as I finished up the veggies and brought them to her. I realized later how odd it was I didn't even question what type of demon I was.

* * *

I held Mistress's tray as I knocked on her study door. When she answered, I walked in and set the tray on her desk and immediately turned. As I reached the door Mistress called out to me.

"-stop being such a coward. Girl! Come here!" I ran back to Mistress and bowed my head with my hands in front of me. I felt her eyes going up and down my body as she continued her phone call. The smell of peaches, paper, ink, and old leather filling my nose. Getting used to this knew strong sense of smell was going to take some effort as well.

"Yes I know the spirit world has sent their damned SDF down to the second level once but you know that hasn't been in centuries, they are afraid of us….No, unless you are trafficking again, Dr. Ichigaki," she said through clenched teeth with such hatred, I felt the fur on my tail and ears raise in alarm, "I don't believe they will send this new detective after you, the last one didn't even bother with going to the first level." I could hear her frustration and saw her roll her eyes at whatever this doctor had said, "No I don't want one of your creepy experiments. Thank you, but you know how I feel about them. I have other matters I need to attend to Doctor."

There were no more parting words. She simply put the phone on its cradle and turned to look at me.

"Well. We wondered what you were. Guess we now know. We will make sure there is a room for you to ride out your heat. We should have passed it for the year, but next year, we will have to deal with it."

My face must have been as red as a tomato. Heat? I didn't want to do…that…Gross.

"Well I don't smell anything else on you, so both parents must have been fox demons. Pure heritage is good. If something ever happens and you are no longer with me, it'll be easier for you to find work. Many demons are still purists. It's a shame that you never reached your full height. Vixens are usually quite tall. Look at you, not even 1.5 meters tall."

Mistress took a deep breath and steepled her fingers, "I'm going to apologize. I thought leaving the neck cuff on you would prevent Shishunki from happening to you."

I tried my best to stay still but the - no. MY tail swishing back and forth in ease didn't seem to comply with Mistress' simple observations. The sensation of the new muscles was a little uncomfortable but I knew I would need to get used to it eventually.

"Come. I believe it's time to take your neck cuff off. You have proven you will not run from here. How is the endurance going? I believe the other day you were at 27 laps with each less than a second?"

I knelt next to Mistress who stayed sitting at her desk. She reached towards the cuff.

"It is going well Ma'am. I managed 30 last night with each at a second."

She pulled away and I felt the pins and needles spread throughout my body much like they had when the other cuffs had come off. I didn't move; Mistress hadn't yet dismissed me.

"Girl, do you remember the Shinobi?"

Jin's smile flashed through my head. The brief crush bringing a slight clench to my stomach along with the damnable butterflies.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Do you remember that conversation you heard?"

I tilted my head to the side and felt my left ear bend so it was flat against my head.

"To be honest, not really ma'am. It was made very clear that conversation had not been for me to hear. I made sure it never happened again."

She growled a little. I wasn't sure if she was upset with me or what she was about to tell me.

"Hn. They wanted you as their servant. What they would do with you…I know not. But they have sent me a letter almost every year requesting you. I just received this year's. It seems that the juniors have become the Masters. Risho, is now the leader. He 'vehemently' requests you. He claims soulmates should be together."

I looked up at her quickly and stared, shocked.

"What would make Master Risho think you two are soulmates?"

I shivered a little at the memory of his cold brown eyes.

"I...I don't know. Truly. I was more friends with Jin than Risho. He never seemed to want anything to do with me and seemed bored whenever I was around."

She seemed to contemplate this. Finally she nodded.

"I say this so you are more aware that if they somehow find out that you are now mature…I'm not sure what they will try. I have faith that my power will keep them from trying something stupid. This is why I have you work on running. I am your Master, but I have put the time and money in keeping you. You are an investment and I don't like losing investments. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Mistress. Thank you for your warning."

"Hn."

I took it for the dismissal it was. I walked back to the kitchens, flashes of Jin and Risho flashing through my head.

 _I told you I didn't trust them._

"You don't trust anyone." I muttered as I pushed open the kitchen door.

* * *

Months had gone by. I was finally used to the odd sensations of my fur. I was starting to get used to my new sense of smell and I was able to retract my claws and fangs so I wouldn't cut myself so often. Mistress had told me to push myself on my run tonight to see what I could truly accomplish. I hurt. I think I had pushed myself too much because my legs were shaking as I sat with my back against the rough tree bark, ankles crossed as they stretched across the branch. It had taken almost everything in me to climb the damn tree but I had been determined. I had climbed this tree every day since… well. For years. I let the breeze play with my hair, tail swaying back and forth lazily underneath me. I took a deep breath and smelled someone setting up some sort of fire, likely getting ready for the night to come upon us. The two suns were just about to dip below the horizon when I heard the first scream. I made my way down the tree as quickly as I could, ignoring the pain in my limbs, and finally jumped to the ground in the meadow. I ran as quickly as I could to make it home. The first thing I saw was flames through the windows and some of the maids running out of the front doors. I saw no sign of Mistress nor Sejza with them. I didn't even think. I ran to the kitchen but Sejza wasn't in there. I prayed to Enma that Sejza was ok as I made my way to the study where Mistress usually was. I opened every door on the way to make sure there wasn't anyone I could help on the way. I slowed to a slow walk in the hallway of the study. There was something else wrong. Besides the various fires and the running maids, there had been no one. No one that seemed to have caused the chaos. My muscles screamed at me but I ignored them.

"Where the fuck is she?!" a voice that was almost…neutral. Not high, not deep. Definitely male.

I crept up to the cracked door. I briefly flashed back to the last time I did this. The irony was not lost on me as I spotted Risho in front of Mistress, who seemed to be trapped in some sort of mud, Risho's back to me. The mud covered her from toes right to the middle of her throat. I hoped she could breathe. Mistress's eyes met mine

 _This is no time to be a hero, Kohana. Run like I've made sure you know how to do. RUN!_

I jumped as Mistress's voice rang through my head, not used to that particular voice in my head.

 _Listen to her! RUN!_

Slowly backing up and getting ready to run, I felt a giant hand land on my shoulder. I felt another hand grab my wrists and bind them behind my back with one hand.

"Hey Risho! Look what I found! Kill or release?" I struggled against the hand even trying to shove my foot backwards to try and hit the man's vulnerable genitals but he held me just far enough away my short legs couldn't reach. I was pushed through the doorway and held up so I was facing the room. I kept my head down to try and hide who I was, my hair falling to cover my face. I knew who they wanted. If I could keep hidden enough for them to underestimate me I could run; just like Mistress and the voice said. I took a deep breath to try and smell who all was here. I smelled the old leather of the books, the sharp tang of blood, Mistress's peach scent, and the man who held me smelled so strongly of sweat it made me gag a little. I tried smelling around the scents and was able to smell something sweetly sour; rust, dirt and dust. I guessed that was Risho.

"Well who do we have here? A little fox demon? I don't remember you here all those years ago. Maybe you know who I'm looking for. I know she is still with Elita. Her name is Kohana. Super short girl, red hair a touch darker than yours, maybe a little less curly as well. Hideous scar across her face. Three scratch marks. Hard to miss. Tell me where she is and I may not kill you."

I ignored him as I continued to slowly take deep breaths. I smelled something I couldn't place. Almost like the makeup Mistress rarely wore, but mixed with blood?

"I don't have all day. Where is she girl? Or do I need to cut off one of your ears to make sure you hear me?"

A second before Risho's hand gripped my hair to pull me up I smelled something so familiar I gasped and looked up. Fresh and clean like freshly cut grass. No, please, no.

"Kohana? Is that really you? My, haven't you grown? You no longer have your spirit cuffs. I can actually sense your energy now. Not much but…well. Guess we don't need these two then do we?"

He reached out and played with one of my curls. I turned in time to see a creepy looking demon put a blade to Mistress's throat and slit it nice and clean. I screamed. I couldn't help it. Mistress's body didn't move much as it was still encased in the mud. Her head fell forward. He started walking to Sejza and I begged Risho not to do it. That I would do anything.

"Why do you care for this woman? She helped keep you here, forcing you to cook for everyone else. Boring you with her stories in the evening. She's nothing but a servant."

"Isn't that what you wish for me? To be your servant?"

I hoped I could convince him to spare her. I looked into her eyes, tears streaming down her face. It was in this room I first saw her. Cuts graced all over her light brown skin making her pale, her left eye almost fully swollen shut. Her normally perfectly kept leaf green hair in disarray. Her eyes were like stones just unearthed. Grey with flecks of brown. You couldn't see the two separate colors unless you were close enough. But I knew. Risho only stared at me not giving me an answer.

"She's like the only mother I've ever known. Please. Just let her go. You've killed Mistress. You can have me in whatever capacity. Please Risho. Please just let her go."

Without saying a word, he walked over and punched Sejza in her temple, her eyes fluttering closed, and she slumped to the ground. I could see her breathing still.

"Thank you, Risho."

"Come on boys. Let's get home."

The large man who held me simply threw me over his shoulder as if I weighed nothing. I didn't move though. Risho had done as I asked. He didn't kill Sejza she would wake up soon. If only I could get out of the man's hold I knew I could run back to Sejza and get her out of here. I knew it. But I didn't. I didn't move. I felt his hand on the back of my calf as I hung over his back. Blood rushing to my face, I tried pushing my hands against his back to try and keep from passing out due to the blood rush, but his back was slick with sweat. It was disgusting. We got outside my home.

"Where's my payment? You have the girl; I've done as you asked. I want my money." I couldn't see the person who spoke but I knew who it was. Seraphina.

I heard Risho sigh, agitated, and a large snap. We started moving forward again and I saw Seraphina's body lay in the grass. Her head tilted at an odd angle, eyes staring blankly at the sky. I felt no regret for the cat. She had betrayed all of us. Sejza and I would have started dinner by now; maybe she would have sung me another song tonight. I would never know. I had one last look of my home before I heard Risho utter, "burn it to the ground."

"NO!" I screamed and fought against the brute's back. The three laughed as they walked away. I heard a slight click. I could do nothing but stare as a large explosion happened somewhere in the depths of my home. The roof collapsed just as my vision was blocked by the trees.

* * *

Author's Note: Heck yeah! A chapter out on time! Success! This chapter makes me a bit sad to be honest. I heart Sejza so much! Fun fact about this author's note. I have been listening to "smile bomb" while writing the whole thing. Love that song. It makes me so happy! What do y'all think of this? As always, please tell me what you think, if you have any questions, comments, or suggestion, preferably by commenting! Thank you to all my favoriters and followers and thank you to everyone for reading!

OOOH! PS! If you haven't checked out my Tumblr page yet, shortly after posting this I will be uploading my drawing of Kohana (please keep in mind I can't draw for like...anything...I took elements of multiple other art and kinda mixed them to what I wanted and drew from there). If anyone would like to check it out the tumblr is storytime22 dot tumblr dot com

Special thank you to my reviewers!

LadyEllesmere: Glad you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading and reviewing! It makes me super happy to see that little email come in that I have a new review!

SakiHanajima1: Gah! You are so amazing for reviewing the back chapters! I'm glad you are enjoying them! I am glad I didn't dissapoint Totidem Verbis's recommendation! I agree that Kohana just needs a hug sometimes! And maybe Ruka Ruka! Maybe I just like that name ;) muahaha. You are actually the first to comment on the pinky string! There are a few different explanations for the pinky string so you will have to wait to see which I use! This chapter answered if she was a fox demon! And again! Maybe Kurama Kurama. Maybe just another with the same name! Muahahah. Now what kinda surprise would it be if I told if she was a reincarnation or just had another soul in her body? I heart your reaction to Jin so much! I freaking love Jin! He's a close second only behind Hiei! I will have to head to your story and read it! Yay for new stories! And I agree. Risho is absolutely an asshat. This chapter...kinda proves that lol Thank you again for reading and I hope you enjoyed this episode of Not Quite Myself!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I was thrown onto the ground and I let out a growl at the brute that had been carrying me this whole time. I looked around and noticed we were in some sort of clearing. I didn't care where I was just that I wanted to get away from these demons. I scrambled to my feet and took my first step to run. My vision blurred a little from standing too quickly and having the blood in my head for too long as we traveled.

"Oh I don't think you want to do that."

I looked up at Risho.

"Why the hell not, you killed Sejza. You have nothing holding me to you."

He tilted his head to the side a little.

"Isn't that obvious? I rescued you from that horrid place."

"You didn't rescue me. They were the only people who actually cared for me. Sejza loved me."

"She didn't love you. I love you. She kept you there. I freed you."

I reeled back, gaping openly at him. He said it so…casually. As if this was information I should have already had.

"Are you kidding me?! We knew each other for only a short time as children, you ACTIVELY made sure I knew you hated being around me at all times, and if that weren't bad enough, you just killed the only people who have ever shown me kindness!"

I started to take another step to, again, attempt to run. He appeared directly in front of me, I didn't even see him move. He put his hand on my shoulder, gripping hard. I didn't like having to tilt my head back so much to look him in the eyes. It left my neck very vulnerable. I already had one throat scar. I didn't want another, or worse a lethal cut. I didn't think I had someone here willing, if not able, to cauterize the vein and wound like I had last time.

"Only people to show you kindness?! You wanted to be rid of that place! You were always telling Jin of this! I rid you of that place, and it's Master so you will never be dragged back! You wanted your freedom! I have given this to you! All I ask is that you love me, do as I ask, and I shall be your slave!"

His hand tightened on my shoulder before it swung forward and hit me hard in the jaw sending me flying back, landing on my back, I cried out as my tail quirked at a bad angle. I crawled back, not taking my eyes off Risho before my back hit a tree and I pushed myself up against the bark as Risho walked slowly towards me.

"Look what you made me do. I don't want to harm you. I really don't. But if you won't love me I will do with you fearing me."

He sat down on his haunches so that I wasn't looking up at him quite so much.

"Let me make you a deal. You stay with me. With the shinobi. Do what I ask of you. We will protect you. I will love you and I will always wait for your consent."

I kicked my leg out in an attempt to kick him in the stomach. I thought I was quick. He was quicker. His hand gripped me on my bare ankle. It had been warm today and I had only worn a light top and shorts. I was regretting not covering every inch of skin with clothing just so in this minute he could not touch me.

"And what if I do not agree?"

I glared at him, baring my fangs as his thumb rubbed gentle circles over my ankle bone.

"I will take what I wish, not a care if you wish it or not. I will put you in chains and drag you around using you in whatever way I wish. I might even let a few stray demons have their way with you."

I stiffened at the thought. I didn't think I could run quick enough to get out of here. He had proven he was quicker than me, it was like he wasn't running, simply teleporting. I would need to find the opportunity to get away from him. If I could do that maybe I could run far enough, fast enough. I hesitantly nodded my head. A grin spread across his face that made me want to shiver.

"Wonderful. Now. I think it's time you meet our little group. This is Gama," he pointed to the creepy looking white man. He wore some sort of green bandana, a green skirt with a red and gold belt, golden plates on his knees and some grey knee high bindings. "And this is Bakken" pointing to the man who carried me. He had dark skin with numerous scars on his upper body and face. His black hair cut short. I looked down his mostly naked body and saw he was wearing an olive green loin cloth with a red belt with a black, round gem in the middle.

"Now come. To our current place to sleep." Risho stood up, letting my foot go. He offered me a hand up but I scrambled to my feet on my own. He put his arm around me, hand resting at my natural waist as if I hadn't just subtly rejected him. We walked down a path in the trees I hadn't noticed with Bakken and Gama following. I didn't like them being behind me, but I didn't think Risho was going to let them do anything to me. Not yet at least. As long as I followed his "wishes". I looked up to the sky absently and realized it was almost dark. It was useless of me to try to recognize where we were. I hadn't been in that many places of the Makai, the bandits only moved a few times and I had been so little I didn't pay much attention; so I simply tried to enjoy the scenery. The trees started to thin out and the sounds of the forest began to get quieter. We came around a bend and there in front of me was a large mansion like house. Risho stopped us and gave me a grin.

"Well. This is our home at the moment! Gama, set up the perimeter."

I took in the large windows, brick walls and the simple largeness of the building as Gama walked back into the forest chanting a little as he went. Bakken hadn't stopped when we had, walking up to the door and walking in.

"What do you think?"

He seemed to actually want my opinion.

"It's…large. And very pretty."

I was thinking of all the cleaning it was going to require if I was being honest, but I knew that's not what he was asking. His grin grew, eyes were still so cold. I wondered if he ever looked warm. The hand on my waist surely didn't get warm. It was as if he embodied the earth that was far below the surface, never experiencing the suns' warmth. With slight pressure Risho started to guide us up to the front steps. He stopped and motioned me to walk through the door before him. I hadn't moved much further in than the foyer as there stood a girl. She was at least a foot taller than me, a few inches shorter than Risho. Her brown hair was curly like mine, though it seemed the weight of it caused the hair on top to be almost straight. Even with the curls it fell to the middle of her back. She wore a black tank top and blue shorts of some material I wasn't familiar with. She sipped on some sort of light brownish drink with ice in it, her caramel colored eyes meeting mine as she sucked some of the drink with a straw. I saw her swallow and turn her eyes to Risho who I could feel standing behind me.

"You are expected in the meeting room. Kaze says you were supposed to be there an hour ago."

Risho growled at the girl.

"You think I care? I am the leader. I will be where I want when I want."

He wrapped his arm around me pulling me in close to his side. I stiffened at his touch but didn't pull away.

"I still think you should let him be the team leader. Then everyone will think that he is the more powerful one between you two."

I felt him more than saw him nod. He flexed his muscles and I rolled my eyes. The girl saw me and hid her smile by sipping more of the drink.

"I need you to show Kohana to her room and get her some food. She has had a long day."

"Anevay isn't done cooking. 'Kohana'", she made air quotes around my name as if it weren't really my name, "can eat when everyone else does. Deal with it."

I looked to Risho and saw him sneer at her. Risho didn't seem to be her biggest fan.

"Fine, Anastacia. Show her to her room and entertain her until dinner is finished. Anevay should've had food done by the time I was home."

I saw Gama slip in behind us, heading through an alcove to the right. Because I was watching him I didn't see Risho bend down, so the kiss on the cheek startled me. My mouth hung down as he stood straight.

"Anastacia will take care of you. Let her know if you need anything. I will see you at dinner."

I watched Risho walk through the alcove Gama had disappeared into. My gaze fell back to the girl. Anastacia. I tried taking a subtle sniff to try and detect what type of demon she was. I choked a little on the smell of burnt beans. Anastacia simply smiled as I got control of my breathing. As I took the deep breaths to breathe, I smelled something floral, but so subtle I probably wouldn't have smelled it if I hadn't been breathing so deep.

"You done dying?"

I took one last deep breath and nodded. She seemed to debate something, before sticking her hand out at me. The ice in her cup rattling around with the movement.

"Tacia. Please. Only people I hate call me Anastacia." I tentatively took her hand and shook it. Mistress had taught me the gesture one day when we were having some unusual dignitaries over one night.

"Come on. Let's go see the room Risho gave you."

I nodded and followed her. We walked towards an archway that was behind her. She set her cup, now empty but for the ice, on a small table just inside the archway and disappeared to the left. I quickly followed and found her walking up a set of stairs. We walked in silence for a little while, walking down hallways that I tried to memorize. Finally we arrived at a door. There wasn't anything special about it, except a small sign seemed to be attached to it. I squinted at the incredibly messy handwriting. "Kohana."

"K, so Risho is just down the hall from you, that door, " she vaguely pointed at the only other door in this hallway, "No offense but you smell like Bakken and that is disgusting. There is a wash basin in your room, and I think some clothes that might fit you in the dresser. The people that own this place seem to be all your size, the shrimps. So go ahead and get washed up. I'll come get you when dinner is ready. My sister is kind of behind right now, so just relax."

With that she turned back around, and headed back the way we came. Leaving me in the hallway by myself. I kind of sniffed my arm and pulled back with a face full of disgust. She was right. I smelled like Bakken and that was no compliment. I turned the handle and pushed the door in without taking another step. The room was beautiful! I was surprised as I took my first step into the room. I let my fingers play against the walls that seemed to have some sort of paper. I wasn't sure exactly but it seemed to even have gold interwoven in it. The whole room was colored in light gold, pinks, and whites. I wasn't too much a fan of pink normally, but it seemed to suit this room. I almost walked to the bed to lie down, I was so tired, but remembered I didn't smell good. I found the basin with the water already steaming hot. I set the light pink cloth in the water and let gravity take it to the bottom of the bowl as I stripped my clothes. I cleaned myself with the wet cloth, rung the cloth out and set it too dry on a little bar that seemed intended for that purpose. I looked through the dresser and found mostly dresses. I wasn't really a fan of them, only having to wear them when I had to serve the Mistress and guests in a formal event. I managed to find some loose pants and a tank top. Both were the most pristine white I had ever seen. I was almost afraid to wear them but I didn't have anything else. I quickly changed and went to the bed. My eyes barely able to stay open, I crawled onto it, not even pulling the blanket up. I fell asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey all! This is a bit of a shorter one (not the shortest, but still shorter than normal), but I didn't want to end on another cliffhanger-type thing (similar to last chapter...so not cliff hanger just...le gasp! type thing?!). Either way! Here's chapter 14! I am will be posting what Anastacia and Anevay look like on my tumblr! OH! Tacia is pronounces Toz-ya fyi. I want to thank all my readers, followers and favoriters! It makes me so happy! I also love getting reviews! So please whether it's criticism or a simple thumbs up I'd love to hear from y'all! Thank you for reading and I hope you have enjoyed!

Special thank you to my reviewer of the last chapter: LadyEllesmere! I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 _ **Edit: Some trigger warning? From this point for a few chapters there will be abuse from someone who is seen as a caretaker. Both Emotional and physical.**_

* * *

"Kohana. Kohana, wake up. It's dinner time."

I curled into a tighter ball pulling the blanket closer.

"I already made dinner, Sejza. Let me sleep, please." I mumbled almost falling into sleep again.

"Get up! Risho's going to be pissed at me already, since we're late. I know you are somewhere in that little nest you have going."

I felt the blankets moving around me before a finger jabbed into my side. I yipped loudly and started making my way out of the blankets. I went to glare at Sejza as I found the edge of the blanket. It wasn't like her to bug me like this. I felt the fresh air hit me and smelled, not freshly cut grass, but the faint smell of flowers. That's when it hit me where I was. Or rather where I wasn't. That Sejza was dead. I felt tears well into my eyes and bit the inside of my cheek to stop them from falling. I sniffed a little and looked around. I found Tacia staring at me.

"It's dinner time. Come on."

She turned and started to walk towards the door. I wiped the sleep and tears from my eyes as I scrambled out of the nest of blankets. I didn't remember pulling the sheets over me, so I must've done it during sleep. I was about to be over the side of the bed when I felt my foot wrapped in the blanket. A second later a loud thud sounded and my face was introduced to the carpeted ground. I absently noted even the carpet was white with little gold and light pink strings woven through it. I groaned as I felt a hand on my leg, unwrapping the blanket.

"Are you always this clumsy, or is it just the thought of having to deal with Risho?"

I climbed to my feet and brushed imaginary dust off my clothes trying to make the blush leave my face.

"Neither, it was an accident."

She seemed to analyze my clothes.

"Risho isn't going to like what you are wearing. If you hurry, he would probably wait better if you at least looked fancy."

I rolled my eyes and walked out the open door. I got half way down the hallway before I realized I didn't know where the kitchen was. I stopped and looked back and saw Tacia leaning against the doorframe.

"Guess no changing then. Need some help?"

"No." I stated defiantly. I sniffed the air a little and smelled food. I followed my nose down the twisting of the hallways, down the stairs, and soon I came to a large dining room. Chandeliers were on the ceiling illuminating the room as the suns had gone down behind the trees outside the wall of windows. I didn't see any food on the table and my stomach grumbled a little.

"Ah! My little Vulpes! Come. Sit here."

I looked to the voice and saw Risho at the head of the table. I didn't hesitate. I had agreed to do what he wished, within reason. I was a demon of her word. I sat where he had indicated, on his left. No one was in the chair directly across from me, but Bakken occupied the chair next to the empty one, then Gama. Another empty chair was at the other end of the table, opposite Risho. The two chairs to my left were also empty.

"I've decided you shall now be called Vulpes. I like it better than Kohana. Seems like a peasant name. Also, as good as those drab clothes look on you; I want you to start wearing some of the dresses that I know are in that dresser. They will make you actually look pretty."

 _Nothos_.

I ignored the voice. It hasn't helped me in a long time. Only making comments about how all us demons were worthless. Seconds later Tacia walked in carrying two large bowls. Behind her walked a rather tall girl carrying a covered platter. She had bright blue hair with black tips that contrasted nicely with her light brown skin. It was cut in some sort of short look with the front longer than the back; the bottoms of the longer pieces hit her shoulders. She wore a cropped tank top that was very form fitting as well as some shorts identical to Tacia's. The woman had tattoos of various flowers across her body two on her stomach and multiple on her arms and legs. I would've thought she was an ice demon if not for the distinct smell of flowers. I thought it was simply Tacia's scent, but it was different. Her eyes were also the same caramel color of Tacia's. I guessed this was her sister, Anevay I think I heard her say to Risho.

"Finally."

Risho stated as they set down the platters and bowls, taking the covers off. I didn't recognize the meat, but I knew the salad and mashed potatoes.

"I will serve yours." Risho stated.

I gave him a slightly confused look but waited as Risho reached past me and grabbed for the meat. He found the smallest piece and set it on my plate, taking the largest slab for himself, and setting it back down. I handed him the bowl of salad and he simply made a portion for me before gesturing to the potatoes. I gave them to him expecting him to dish my food out as he had the rest. Instead he piled them high on his plate. He looked at my expectant face as he specifically set the bowl far from me, Bakken taking the opportunity to grab the bowl and portion his food out. The two girls had sat in the two empty chairs to my left, Tacia sitting closer to me.

"I don't want you eating too much. You must maintain your figure. I don't want to start finding you unattractive because you ate too much."

He seemed to think that was a sufficient explanation. Tacia's sister didn't seem to think so.

"The fuck, Risho? She can eat what she wants. She's in good shape!"

He glowered at her.

"She will eat what I say she eats, Anevay. Is that understood or do I need to make a better point?"

She seemed to know the specific threat he didn't say and simply put a forkful of salad into her mouth, slumping into her chair a little to make herself seem shorter. I took her lead and started eating my salad.

"Are we not waiting for Kaze?" Tacia asked.

"No."

There was no other explanation. We all ate in silence. I was finished with the salad, and had started on the meat. I still didn't know what it was but if Risho was going to limit what I ate, I needed all the food I could. I was cutting a new piece off when I felt a breeze flutter my hair. Tacia turned and looked behind us at the doorway.

"Took ya long enough, Kaze."

"Well if ya had jus checked the perimeter like I asked ya then I wouldna had ta do it myself. And the winds, woo! They be angry tonigh!"

My hand froze in the motion of bringing the cut piece to my mouth at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Now who's this we have here? I don' recognize the energy!"

I felt him behind standing directly behind me.

I flipped around in the chair and was on my feet before I even realized it. All my limbs hurt from this morning's run (could it really only be this morning?!). I didn't move a muscle as I looked up at the man before me. He was definitely a man now. No boy that's for sure. He was so tall; the tips of my ears barely reached his shoulders. The same crazy red hair graced his head. The same bright blue eyes filled with contained laughter. The same small horn and pointy ears that seemed to wiggle with the winds. One of his fangs now settled on the outside of his lip instead of in. He wore the same style outfit he had all those years ago, but muscles now helped fill it out. He was actually walking on the ground. That was different. I watched as his eyes changed from laughter to confusion.

"Ko? Is that really you?"

I felt the little butterflies race into my stomach as they had all those years ago as a grin shattered the gloom my face had been minutes before. I took one step before I was swept into the air in a large hug, muscled arms circling my waist. Jin's laughter was so infectious I couldn't hold my laugh in.

"What are ya doing here?! Look how tall ya've grown! You're still short but still taller tha the wee one ya were! And your ears an tail! Did you already finish Shishunki?! Wha happened ta Elita an Sejza?!" Jin asked as we set back on the ground, his arms staying around me. I had my arms wrapped around him as well. I was looking into his handsome face as I felt the darkness pass back over my face. I started to try to pull away, but Jin wouldn't allow it.

"Risho-"

Risho quickly cut me off, "I saved her. I was on a bounty that landed me on the edge of Elita's property. I heard the screams and went to see the commotion. I was only able to get my Vulpes out. Everyone else perished."

He gave me a pointed look that clearly stated not to say a word otherwise. I looked down and didn't say anything else.

"Wha do ya mean _my Vulpes_ , Risho?"

I glanced up through my lashes and saw Risho looking over my head at Jin.

"She is now to go by Vulpes. As for the rest, that's none of your business."

I felt Jin's arms fall from around me. I, quietly as I could, slipped back into my chair grabbing the fork and knife and started cutting my meat without putting any of it into my mouth. I heard the scrape of a chair against the ground and looked up. Jin was glaring at Risho but not saying anything more as he portioned himself out some food. I started to eat again remembering I might have my food limited for as long as I was here.

"I know you were a scullery maid what else do you know how to do MY Vulpes?"

I swallowed and looked to Risho. He took a drink of whatever was in his goblet. It smelled of booze but I wasn't sure which.

"I cleaned and sewed as well."

He nodded as if confirming something.

"You will help Anevay with the cooking if she asks for it. Anastacia doesn't cook as she won't cook meat. Also there is an event happening in a few years we will need cloaks for. You will sew those for us."

It was then I noticed Tacia only had salad and mashed potatoes on her plate. She was almost finished with both but seemed to be eating a little of each instead of one food group at a time like me.

"I'll need measurements for each of you."

Risho waved off my comment.

"Yes, yes. It will be provided as well as the cloth. Come. Let's go to bed. It's late and you need all the beauty rest you can get."

I heard a low growl come from the end of the table but wasn't sure who it had come from. I quickly shoved the rest of the food in my mouth and stood up. I chewed quickly as Risho took my arm and started leading me back the way I had come in. I stopped and turned around, Risho pulled me but I resisted only long enough to say: "Thank you for dinner, Anevay. Good night all." And followed Risho up the stairs and down the many hallways. When we got to our hallway he walked me to my door.

"Tomorrow I expect you to where something decent. So you actually look like a female and not some child playing."

I glared a little, "I don't look like a chi-"

My head slammed into the doorframe, stars dancing in front of my eyes.

"Oh Vulpes! I wish you wouldn't make me do that to you. Get some rest. I expect you to be downstairs and proper for breakfast. Do you understand me?"

I tried nodding but got a little nauseous and got dizzy again.

"Yes, Risho. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Vulpes." He said before bending to kiss me on the cheek. He turned and disappeared into his room. I stayed leaning against the frame for just a few more minutes waiting for the hallway to stop spinning every time I moved my head. I finally was able to back up enough to close the door. I moved to the bed just by the moonlight and crawled into bed. I felt so exhausted, but the day's events kept playing behind my lids. It felt like hours before sleep finally took my over.

* * *

Author's Note: PHEW! Sorry y'all. Life took a hold of me for a while. Either way. THANK YOU FOR READING! Every time I get a new notification of a new follower/favoriter I get this happy feeling! SO THANK YOU SO MUCH! \

I LOVE REVIEWS AND MESSAGES. So please tell me what you think! Even if it's just a simple "good chapter" or "crappy story" or "OHMYGODTHISSTORYISQUITEGOODISHALLFOLLOWANDREADMORE!" I'd greatly appreciate it! Even if it's anon :)

LAST THING! I wanted to truly be able to interact with my readers as well as my fellow authors which I found out I couldn't do as a secondary account on my tumblr. SO! I made a completely new email address specifically for my stories. That includes this, tumblr and twitter. If you have an account on either of those platforms feel free to follow me and if you'd like me to follow you back just send me a quick message! I have the names to find me on those on my profile page.

THANK YOU AGAIN FOR READING! I HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT DAY AND HOPE TO SEE YOU AGAIN ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Edit: ALSO! CHANGING THIS STORY TO MATURE! Due to the possible effects that Risho's abuse can trigger some people (I don't plan on getting to graphic, but I don't want someone to come to any sort of harm because of a trigger)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

* * *

"How did you learn to do that?"

I looked up and saw Tacia standing in the doorway.

"Um. One of the maids from my last home taught me. Ow!"

I quickly put my finger into my mouth to suck the blood that quickly welled up.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to distract you!" Tacia ran over to me and pulled my hand out of my mouth. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small strip of cloth, and wrapped it around my finger.

"Thank you." I said, going back to my stitching.

"No problem. I'm kind of a clutz myself so I have to have something to stop the bleeding all the time." She picked the cup up I hadn't noticed before and started sipping the brown liquid again.

"What is that," I asked before realizing my mistake. She wasn't Sejza. I didn't know if I could ask things so freely. "If you don't mind my asking."

The look she gave was almost like I told her humans were real. Horrified and confused.

"It's an iced coffee…Have you never had coffee?!"

I simply shook my head. She shoved the drink in my face, startling me.

"Chug chug girly."

I looked at her hesitantly before taking a small sip through the straw. I tasted the sweetness first, behind that was a burnt taste. I made a face and pushed her drink back to her.

"You like this?"

"I love this. Couldn't get through my day without it." She shrugged and sipped some more on the drink.

"Well more for you then." I grumbled a little as the burnt flavor lingered on my tongue and I didn't have anything to wash it away with.

* * *

Days like that became the norm; I would stay in my room when meals weren't being served, Tacia would sometimes visit me and just make idle conversation. It was like Anevay was a ghost. I only saw her when it was meal times. According to Tacia she was training to be on the Shinobi's team, at minimum to be the sixth member. Risho and Jin didn't believe she was strong enough so she trained when she wasn't cooking. Gama, Touya, and Bakken were even more rarely seen as they would either train or go take jobs. I wanted to see Jin but he was always around Risho and I didn't want to be around him if I didn't have to. I stayed in my room.

* * *

The dining room was quiet tonight. It was only Risho, Tacia, Anevay and I. Instead of bringing out platters of food, Anevay brought out individual plates. I thought it was really nice because I had a lot more food than normal. I was about to take my first bite when Risho knocked the food out of my hand.

"I've decided no food for you tonight. You've been gaining weight somehow. Likely from you staying in that room without getting any exercise. You know the expectations of my Vulpes." I opened my mouth to argue but he quickly quieted me by dragging me by my hair out of my chair and up the stairs. I heard Tacia cry out in anger but could only concentrate on not tripping as I felt plenty of hair pull out of my scalp along the way, tears welling in my eyes. As we started to pass his room, he swung me around and pushed me against his door. I looked into his muddy eyes as he glared at me.

"Don't you pay any attention?!"

I shook my head, I hadn't the slightest what he was talking about. Suddenly he pulled my head up until I was on my toes. He kissed me so hard it actually hurt, our teeth smashing against each other through our lips. Just as suddenly as the kiss started, it stopped. I gasped for breath but before I recovered, he kneed me hard in the stomach twice. I screamed out and fell to my knees not even noticing he had let my hair go.

"You're fucking useless," and as I started to retch, "if you throw up in this hallway you will regret it." He grabbed the back of my dress and tossed me towards my room. I stumbled to the bathroom feeling the contents of my stomach traveling up my throat. As I vomited I heard his footsteps behind me.

"Don't bother coming to breakfast. I will be providing you with food for the next few days."

The footsteps left and I lay on the floor crying, wiping the vomit from my lips.

* * *

I lay in bed, barely moving. I had done as Risho said and not gone to breakfast. I felt so weak. Risho had already been allowing me to eat so little and now it was as if I hadn't eaten since, minimum, yesterday morning. I heard a small tapping on the window and rolled my eyes to see what could possibly be there. My eyes widened a little as I saw Jin's grinning face. I clambered out of the bed and bumbled my way to the window throwing it open. In one hand was a basket, in the other a bottle of...well….I wasn't quite sure.

"Risho's ou' before ya ask."

I stepped back and Jin came through the opened window, touching down gently. He walked past me and hopped onto my bed.

"Ya goin' ta make me eat all this by me-self?"

I took a deep breath. First I smelled the air. A storm was on the horizon. Then I smelled the sharp scent of cheese and under that yeast and butter. I lurched toward the bed and climbed on. Jin just laughed a little before opening the basket and passing me a bushel of grapes. I pulled three off immediately and popped them in my mouth. I let out the smallest moan before blushing and looking down.

"It's alrigh' Ko. I know Risho has practically been starvin' ya. I tried to get him to knock it off but he isn' the easiest ta reason with." He scratched the back of his head as he offered the bottle to me. For some reason I was expecting something fancy, but no. Simple water. I swallowed and slowly looked up at him beneath lashes.

"Look I know i's hard ta deal with Risho bu' he's nay tha bad. He has his momen's. Plus once we win the tourny we'll be in the clear! Free! You'll see!"

I took the offered bread and cheese and took a bite. As long as I was with Risho I knew I'd never be free.

"Tacia's comin."

I cocked my head to the side as I chewed seconds before a quiet knock landed on my door and the handle turned. I froze. My blood seemed to freeze in my veins. Tacia walked in. So that's what he meant.

"Hey." She slipped in and closed the door behind her. I noticed she was sans-drink today.

"Where's your….coffee?" I asked trying to remember the burnt drink's name.

"Ran out. Anevay went off to find more beans for me while Risho and Gama are on that mission." She came over and hopped onto the bed next to us, popping a grape in her mouth.

"I think Risho is trying to give you JUST enough food that you are able to be alive but not enough to give you energy to escape."

"Hmm?"

I looked sharply at her.

"Think about it. You don't seem the type to need naps multiple times a day. Personality wise. Yet, since you got here and Risho has been regulating your diet, you take AT LEAST a nap a day if not two or three. That's excessive."

She popped a few more grapes into her mouth. I looked at the ceiling thinking about what she had said. She was right. I was a deep sleeper, sure but I didn't used to fall asleep easy even when Mistress had me running laps.

"You are smarter than you look, Kaze."

It was her turn to have my head tilted to the side at with food shoved in my mouth. I wasn't sure if the bread was actually good or if I was just that hungry that dirt would've tasted good at this point.

"Can you really not tell? Aren't you a fox? Use that nose of yours a little more, huh?"

I still didn't understand so I continued chewing. She sighed at me, grabbing a branch of the grapes, laying on her back and looking at the ceiling.

"Kaze over here brought you food that smelled the least. Even the cheese has almost no smell. Then if Risho were to get close enough to you, he wouldn't know someone snuck you food. Where did you get this by the way? Anevay hasn't made bread in weeks?"

She directed that at Jin. I could feel the emptiness in my stomach lessening with each swallow and I was more than content letting them hold their own conversation.

"Ah, I… got it from the village at me las' job."

She growled a little but didn't say anything more. After my stomach was full I asked Jin about some of his more adventurous jobs. Tacia didn't seem to like to hear about the violence but I didn't mind. Sure he killed demons but what did I care? If they were too stupid to piss someone off bad enough to get a hit on them, it was their own fault. Hours had passed and he was just finishing a particular funny one about a man who had managed to get himself stuck in a chimney stack, so Jin simply had to shut off the air vents when Jin sat up straight.

"Damn." He quickly packed up the basket, throwing the empty bottle in as well. He turned to Tacia.

"Go, ya smell like flowers, I'll get the smell gone after ya leave."

She seemed to know what he was meaning and left, shutting the door as she went.

"Jin wha-"

"Risho's back, remember you never had any visitors nor food. Ya jus' woke up because ya are so exhausted from nay eatin'. Got it?" I nodded before climbing under the covers. With a flick of his wrist, a gust of wind flew through the room, rustling my hair and taking any lingering scents along with it, just leaving the room smelling like fresh air, which I knew I could explain with the window being left open. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my breathing. I heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Just as I heard the doorknob turn, I felt a pair of lips press against my cheek and a gentle breeze brushed through the room once more. As if none of the past few hours had happened, my room was silent as Risho stepped into the room.

"Vulpes wake my sweet! I've brought you something to eat."

I blinked in the act of being sleepy.

"Vulpes you look red and splotchy. Why."

I realized I was blushing and stuttered out the best answer I could.

"Um...It-it was very hot in here, tha's," at his glare I realized I had accidently picked up a little of Jin's accent and quickly corrected myself, "ahem...that is why the window is open. To try to cool the room down."

He grabbed my face, squeezing my cheeks hard. He turned it one way then the other. I held my breath hoping beyond belief he wouldn't smell anything or see the lie in my eyes. After a bit of scrutiny he let go. He held up the sack he held.

"Come we will eat at the table so you can get a little more air." He helped me out of bed and walked with me, hand clutched in his, to the table. He laid out a small lunch. We ate in silence with only the sounds of chewing and swallowing breaking it. With the food Jin brought me and this meal I was almost feeling stuffed. I would gladly take the feeling over emptiness I had been feeling earlier.

"How many times have you helped cook meals?"

I looked up in surprise. There was nothing left of the meal and we had been sitting in relative silence.

"Um, I haven't. I have offered every meal but Anevay says she doesn't need nor want my help."

Risho flipped the table grabbing me by my neck scruff and dragging me to the bed. I cried out in shock. I didn't know what I did. Why did he keep doing this?

"I told you to be in the kitchen to help her! This is your fucking fault! You are so damn useless."

He pushed my face into the sheets, pulling my arms behind me and holding them in one hand. I heard his belt come undone. I started to struggle against the hand holding me down. I was struggling to breath but more importantly I didn't want what I was sure he was going to force me to do. Instead I felt the sting of the belt against my back. I screamed out, tears coming to my eyes and immediately being taken away by the bedding. I managed to push my face up enough so my mouth was free. As Risho continued to beat me with the belt I felt my body shutting down. I pushed against the numbness trying to consume me. Each hit was on a new part of my skin. Luckily I still wore my night clothes otherwise I'm sure the welts would be worse. It's the little things you think about in situations like this. I wasn't sure if Risho said anything as he beat me, my screams filling the room so much, I couldn't recognize them anymore. Just as suddenly as the beating started, it stopped. The grip on my hand loosened. I didn't move. My cries turned from shrieks to quiet whimpers as I felt each individual welt burn as the clothes brushed against them. The mattress moved and I felt Risho pull me. I let him without struggling. I felt drained. Any energy I had had from the food was gone. He wrapped his arms around me and started petting my hair whispering for me to calm down. I unconsciously curled into the comfort.

"Shhh. Quiet Vulpes. See what you make me do to you? I don't want to do this to you. I want you to think for once you see? Hush now." I felt lips on my head and almost cringed away, but his arms held tight rocking me back and forth. I didn't intend to but his comforting tone and the rhythmic motion had my heavy eyes drooping before blackness took over me.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading! I would love to hear what y'all think!

Damn I hate Risho...Don't know how many of y'all feel the same but I really do. I kind of love giving more reason to hate him. He was kind of just a sleeze ball in the series but now...Well then.

As some of you may have noticed I bumped the rating up to Mature. I don't want someone to come across my story and have a trigger happen. I've had someone who was in a house with plenty of physical and emotional abuse. They said that it had the potential for trigger warnings and as such new rating.

Reviews:

wierdunusualchick: Thank you for your review! I hope you continue to like it!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Are you kidding me?!" I looked up from my stitching. I had Jin and Risho's cloaks done, and was working on Bakken's. It's not that it was hard, it was just a lot of fabric. I saw Anevay jump back and Risho simply flick his wrist and a rock formation come from under her, knocking her to the side.

"If you can't even get one of your simple little plants to touch me how do you expect to beat ANY of the Toguro team?!"

I heard ice rattling behind me and knew Tacia was there. Risho slowly walked to where Anevay lay on the ground. Their battle had been going on for a few hours. She was battered and bruised and I had to give her credit for being able to lift her head off the ground. She tried to push herself up onto her elbows, Risho took the opportunity to kick her back making her fly into the air and come down hard making a cloud of dust fly out from under her. She seemed to be unconscious from the last hit.

"Risho tha's enough."

He glanced over to Jin who floated on the opposite side of the clearing from Tacia and I.

"No. I think I'm done with her insolence. Did you know she's been attempting to poison me and my Vulpes?"

"No." I heard the whisper a second before the ice crashing against each other as it hit the ground. I felt the cold liquid hit my back but didn't move. Risho had been protecting me? Tacia ran forward to try and...I don't know. She isn't a fighter. Risho had to have known this. He raised his foot and kicked Anevay into her sending them both flying into a nearby tree. Neither moved after.

"Wha' are ya talkin' abou' Risho?"

"She fucking knows what she did."

He walked calmly towards me. I sat frozen, my project forgotten on the ground.

"Come Vulpes. It is time to move. A new home for a fresh start." His hand was held out towards me. I hastily grabbed my sewing supplies and took his hand. We started walking back towards the house. I looked back to see if Jin was following. A large thorned vine as thick as my fist was hurtling towards us. I felt hands shove against me and I went flying to the side. I screamed the only thing I hoped would save me so I didn't break every bone in my body.

"JIN!"

Before I hit anything, I felt the air slowing down around me and I was gently sat down on the ground. I looked up towards the middle of the clearing. Risho and Anevay were facing each other. Both chests heaving as if they had just run a hundred miles in nanoseconds.

"Do you see now Jin?!"

"Ay. I'm sorry I doubted ya."

"THIS is why I told you, you need to pay more attention Vulpes!" At my nickname my head snapped directly towards him, our eyes meeting. I saw the slightest twitch of his hand and a large rock came flying at Anevay's head. She ducked in time, but sent a flurry of more thick vines towards him.

"Jin! Get Vulpes out of here!" Risho screamed as he dodged the flurry of attacks Anevay was sending him. I tried finding Jin but realized he was no longer on the other side of the clearing. I felt arms wrap around me, bringing me against his chest. We started rising into the air and heading back towards the house. I felt a slight itch on my ankle.

 _Hold on to the demon tight._

The next thing I know I was yanked out of Jin's grip, somehow I looked and saw a small vine wrapped around my ankle. I hadn't realized Jin had taken me so high into the air until I was falling and the ground was rising closer and closer to meet me.

Black. I could hear distant voices but couldn't quite make them out at first.

"-on darlin', ya hafta wake up now." I recognized his heavily accented voice.

"Jin?"

"Oh thank fucking hell… Risho woulda killed me if ya ha' died."

There was still screaming between two people but I still didn't quite recognize the voices. I blinked my eyes open against the sun. The memories of the vine on my ankle came flooding back to my brain. I whipped my head towards the voices and saw the fight was still going but by the looks was almost done. I couldn't have been out for long. I reached to the back of my head and it felt sticky. I looked and my fingers were coated in red.

"I-I couldn'ta slow ya down! I tried bu' by the time I realized wha' was happenen' you were almost to the ground… I'm so sorry Ko."

"It's...it's fine Jin it's not your fault." I pat his leg absently as I stared at Anevay kneeling on the ground in front of Risho. Her chest heaving, blood freely dripping from her mouth. I noticed one of her legs was at a very unnatural angle. She was shaking so badly I could see her limbs trembling from here. Risho raised his hand and I saw a small boulder rise up from several hundred feet away and slowly make its way towards Risho.

"Why?" Risho said with such...malice...I hoped he never aimed it at me because I would know in that second there was literally nothing I could do. I would be dead soon.

"Why what." She spit a glob of blood to the side without breaking eye contact. Risho said nothing and continued to stare as the boulder got closer with each second.

"What does she have that I don't?" She looked to me and glared.

The boulder faulted in its movement. His anger turned to confusion before the creepiest smile I had ever witnessed. I saw him look into the tree line, and back to her. The boulder was almost to him. He leaned over while slowly looking to me, keeping eye contact as he whispered something in her ear that even my sensitive ears couldn't pick up. When he stood up straight she looked like she had just got hit by lightning. Shocked and distraught. He looked back to her and let out a small, cruel chuckle before clenching his fist. I couldn't stop staring into her eyes as the boulder flew quickly towards her. I saw the rock hit the side of her face and crunch into pain before my face was squished into muscled chest and my ears pushed flat. I heard a distant crunch and then squish. I felt myself gag at the sound. And the smell…fresh blood and marrow. I was again picked up, but this time we walked back to the house. I tried to look back at the clearing but Jin wouldn't allow it. I was brought up to my room and laid on my bed. The door closed and I simply stared at the ceiling. I went to sit up and work on the cloaks but quickly realized all my supplies were out at the clearing. I lay back down. I wonder if Tacia was ok. My thoughts became muddled as I fell into dream world.

 _Sleep little one, tomorrow will be a better day._

I smiled dreamily and mentally thanked the voice. Or did I say it out loud? It didn't matter. Tomorrow _would_ be a better day. I could feel it.

* * *

Author's note:...I know...I know it's super freaking short but it has been kicking my ass for 2 months and I just needed this chapter to be over. I tried all the things. Write something else, write what wouldn't happen, write the next part after. Nothing helped. So I'm sorry if it's horrible and just...ugh. I'm just glad it's over and I can get to the next part. It will likely have a little bit of a time skip but I hope it'll be worth it for my readers. I am still writing this for me, but I do hope it is still enjoyed by others. Please tell me what you think! Seeing the messages just gives me a happy feeling! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
